Only God Knows
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: Inspired by WWJD. Summary inside. Naruto is thrown into a world that he knows will change him. For the better or worse? Only God can save him now. Rating may go up later on. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

Well, hello fellow readers. It's me again. I know that I keep changing my username and it is probably getting tiring, but I am going to keep this name for a very long time for personal reasons (if you can figure out why, then I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Well, I have been busy with school and life. So I'm sorry. I will try and finish up all of my other stories, just give me time.

"Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small?  
Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong"

Stained Glass Masquerade

Ch1

I knew that I was going to have to do this. But how could I tell my Christian-loving family that I could only see myself in love with another man? How can I bring them that kind of pain into their lives?

I knew that it was wrong. I didn't have to be told twice. I knew that I was going to burn in the fiery inferno. It didn't matter if I accepted Christ. I was going to hell because of what was inside my heart.

I knew that I was always different from the other body. I just didn't have a name for it. I wanted a name for what was wrong with me. I wanted to find out just how different I really was. And when I discovered it in the boys' locker room in Jr. High, I was pissed. I, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, was gay.

I kept swearing up and down that it was impossible. After all, I was a loyal and faithful church boy. I was the son of the pastor and church choir director. I was basically raised on the Christ-Love and Jesus Songs. For God's sake, my parents have videos of my older brother and me saying our prayers and singing the C-H-I-R-S-T-I-A-N Song. How could I possibly be into guys!?

During this phase, I was trying to get into girls pants. But every time I came close, I backed down. I don't know if it was because I was disgusted by them or if I was revolted in myself.

Only my brother caught on with my homosexuality. My parents only prayed that I kept it in my pants and keep the devil from tempting me with the "Lady Lips". If only they knew what was really tempting me.

He told me he was ok with me being gay. And for the first time in months, I was finally ok with myself. The months of feeling unworthy and horrible began to slip away because of my brother. Because of him, I was able to accept my own orientation for the first time. I felt like my spiritual battle was waning. I felt at peace. And I loved it.

But my brother warned me not to spill the beans with our dad. Mom was more likely to be more understanding, seeing as how she has been in music for almost all of her life. Everybody knows finding a true straight person in Fine Arts was like finding a grain of sand in a pile of rice.

Dad, he preached about the evils of homosexuality. How it was deadly plague in the world. Many times, I would sit uncomfortably as I listened to my father's often powerful sermons against my type. I secretly hated listening to him speaking with such hate.

Many people of the church expect me to follow my father's footsteps. In the beginning, I wanted to. I can remember being only five years old and talking to the church about how great God was. I know that I look exactly like my father. We have the same crazy blonde hair. The same tanned skin. The same cobalt eyes. I think the reason people expect me to work at the church is because I look like an exact copy of my dad.

My brother, however, looks almost like our mom. The same red hair, pale skin. The only thing that my brother had from our dad was his blue eyes.

Well, here I was in my room. I was debating the fact of telling them. I was tired of living two lives; one as straight Naruto who was a god-fearing homophobe, the other as a Christian homosexual fearing the rejection of not only his family, but his fellow gay man. I wanted to blend those two people badly. I wanted to be Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, a god-fearing gay guy.

That was it. I would tell my parents. They needed to know the truth. At least, they would know the truth. I only prayed they would accept me.

Slowly, I walked out of my room. I knew that my parents were downstairs finishing up the church plans for tomorrow. My fate was just a stair-climb away. I was terrified. I could feel my heart trying to jump out of my throat. I wanted to run away. But I knew that running wasn't the answer.

So I acted like a man and walked down the stairs. Each step closer to the first floor meant me being closer to revealing my secret to my family.

What seemed like an eternity, I touched the first floor. It wasn't so hard. But the harder thing was coming up. Walking to the living room.

I took my steps carefully. Forcing myself into distractions, I looked at the pictures on the wall.

One caught my eye. It was a picture of my mom and dad from college. My mom had on a blue shirt with some name of a band. Her tresses streamed to her chin. Her eyes shimmered as she embraced her future husband.

My dad's hair was just as crazy as mine. It reminded me of being fourteen and people finally starting to ask if that was me or my old man. I would end up telling them that my dad didn't have whisker-like cheek-marks. But other than my marks, we looked almost identical.

My parents had a story with this picture. It was taken on the day my dad proposed to the most beautiful music major in the school.

But I knew I had to stop with these distractions. I had to face my parents now. It was time.

So I walked to my parents in the living room. Both were looking over their things. My dad with his notebook and bible, my mom on the piano with her church music.

My dad glanced at me casually. It was now or never.

"Mom, dad." I started.

Both were looking up at me casually. I was terrified. I felt like I was going to throw up. I could tell my parents were curious as to why I would want to talk to them. But I needed to put on a calmer demeanor.

"Sweet-heart, are you alright?" asked my mother.

I wanted to speak. But my body wouldn't let me. I wanted to say that I was gay. That I wanted to be with guys. I wanted to kiss boys. I wanted to tell them that I kissed a girl and I _didn't_ like it.

"I have to tell you something." I managed to muster out of me.

"What is it?" my dad asked.

I didn't know what happened next. I just remember standing one minute and the next, I was on the floor with my hands covering my face.

I could see the fire in my father's eyes. So much anger, almost inhuman. I remember the fire in his eyes during his passionate sermons. But this fire was completely different from those preachy speeches in church. These eyes wanted me dead. Those eyes had so much hate. There was no passion of repent. Just hate and wishing me dead.

I knew my mom was screaming. I just couldn't hear it. All my ears allowed me to catch were the sounds of my father's fists pounding on my flesh.

Suddenly, I heard the shrill of my mom. I looked up. Just a millimeter to see my mom standing in front of me. She was taking my beatings while my father attempted to miss her and hit me.

"STOP!" she shrilled.

And with that. My father paused. He had vacant eyes. I didn't understand what was going on. I was just horrified of the situation.

"Naruto, go to your room."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I bolted to my room just in case he decided to use me as a homo-punching-bag.

As soon as I got into my room, I slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed. My heartfelt even worse than before. My father hated my guts.

My body felt sore from the beating. But I didn't want to see the damage.

I already knew that there was more damage than my body. My father was yelling profanities about me. My mother trying to calm him.

"That boy's not right!" I could hear him yell.

"He's out son!"

"That boy's a fag!"

"He needs our acceptance, not our curse." My mother sobbed out.

"That boy needs a good beating." My father paused before continuing. "No son of mine is going to be some anti-Christ queer."

I didn't know what was being said next. Their voices died down. As far as I knew, my dad was telling my mom that he was going to kick me out and she could do nothing about it. This was just great. I was going to be some homeless gay guy that would get gang-raped in a card-board box. I was terrified. Maybe, I could just pull a fast one and un-come out. Yeah, just tell them that I was only joking. I'll get grounded for a year for the "prank". Better that than getting rapped in a garbage can.

Without any warning, my door opened. My father looked at me hard. I didn't want to see his eyes. But they were like a revolting ghastly car accident, you just can't turn away. And when you're done witnessing the disaster, you wish that it was erased from your brain.

"Pack your things."

I looked at him as if he were mad. He was really kicking me out! All because I was gay! It didn't matter if I was his son. All he saw in me was a gay kid and he didn't like it.

"You're going to a place to cure you, tomorrow." He went on.

Now, I couldn't believe this. I was going to some place to get "cured". I wasn't sick! It's not like somebody sneezed on me and I caught "gay". Just how crazy was my father? I wasn't sick. I don't need a cure. I need him to understand me. But I couldn't say anything. I was just too flabbergasted at what was going on. I couldn't hear what he muttered, but I think it was something about cleaning my bloody nose.

As soon as he closed the door, I looked up into the blackness of the heavens.

"God, I know you're out there. I don't know what's going on, but protect me from evil.

"Amen."

TBC

Well, that is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have been wanting to write this story for years. So finally I got started. My cousin is my Bata-reader and I want to thank her for helping me with ideas on this. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have never even bothered writing this.

Oh and Bike, for writing What Would Jesus Do? (WWJD), your story helped me with some ideas.

For anybody who has read their story, I want to assure you that this is going to be something completely different. I have been wanting to write a story where there was a homosexual character who is a strong Christian because I know that they do exist. This story is dealing with a child who has strong faith in God, but must deal with the betrayal of loved ones and even is forced to re-question his own fait; witnessing others in his position that had lost their faith long ago.

Because of the situations of the plot, there will be some strong themes in the story. Do remember that these are the "accounts" of young people who feel like they have to deal with the discrimination of their sexual orientation. Anybody who feels that they have been discriminated against would have ill-feelings towards their discriminator.

Alitza Out

~`__'~


	2. Chapter 2

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, I am surprised that the first chapter is nearly six pages… It's insane. But I hope that all of you are enjoying this story. I have been really busy with life. I had graduated recently; I found a three-pawed puppy in the road, and getting stung by wasps (which I discovered I have a mild allergic reaction to). And terrible writers block. But hopefully, that will clear up. So let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Ch2

My father's shadow on the drive-way overwhelmed my entire being. I felt like I was the five-year-old boy caught with crayons in my hand as I drew on the walls. Inside, I felt defeated. I had finally confessed a life-long secret of inner struggle between my feelings for the same gender, the feelings of love for my family, and what I knew that could easily endanger my mortal soul. I had entrusted my family to my deepest darkest secret. And I was met with my father acting like Judas. Betrayed with a kiss.

My father placed a strong hand on my shoulder. At the moment, I really hated my father. The bible states that thou shall honor thy father. But the bible never said anything about loving him. Only to love and fear God. And right now, I just wanted to punch my father over the moon for thinking me as some leper. I wasn't some broken toy that needed fixing. I wanted him to accept me. Not curse me.

"It's for your own good." He stated casually.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder a bit violently. I didn't want to hear him trying to make any of us feel better. The only way to make me feel better is for him to call this crock-pot of a trip off. But I know very well he won't do that.

Over the past few hours I was trying my best to escape any possibility of going to this camp. My mom even had to stop me three times from running away with just my school bag full of clothes, pudding snacks, and ramen. I knew she didn't want me to do this. But I knew that she didn't want to try and convince my father to call it off. Mom was struggling with her love of her son and husband. I knew that she didn't like seeing me in pain like this. And I knew she didn't like seeing my father like the way he was right now.

My summer was going to be a complete waist. I was going to miss one of my friend's graduation because I had to be "Sr. Closet-Case" and come out to them. I was going to miss the sports camp that I really wanted to go this summer. I was going to have to pray that all of the other guys that were going to try out for any of the teams to suck major ass.

I turned to the front door to see my mom with my guitar, Sky (I), and music sheet book. This woman is heaven-sent. I knew that most likely I would feel a lot better with my guitar if I can't do a single thing there. I can write my little music there about how much it sucks to be in camp and maybe make some of the other kids there crack a smile.

I grabed Sky carefully from my mom and put her in the car. I really didn't want to do this, but I knew there was no way I could get out of this situation. I was leaving home for some strange place that I wouldn't know a single soul, but most of them would make successful attempt to change me to a self-hating man.

I looked up my mom with pleading eyes. I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to stay home. But my mom looked away from my suffering. She didn't want to see me in this state. Who could have blamed her?

"Please, Naruto." She whispered as she turned back after a few moments. "Don't make this any tougher. Just be the good boy that I know you are."

I walked closer to my mom. I wasn't sure what was really going on. But I really wanted to find out what was being meant. Did she mean that I was really a good kid, just being thrown into a bad situation? Or was I a bad kid with a good heart?

Suddenly, my mom hugged me. And that was when I knew it didn't matter. My mom would always love me. Even if my father would stop loving his son. She would love me for the two of them. She wanted me to be remain the same, in a sense. Take this bad experience and make it into the best thing in my life. I really hoped I could do that. I wanted to make this horrible thing that was being done to me turn into the greatest thing in the world. But something told me that I wouldn't get my wish. And that was what really sucked.

"Now, let's get this nightmare over with." I stated colder than I had meant for it to sound.

My father got inside the car, along with my mother. Part of me wanted to bolt in the other direction and just take my risk with getting gang raped by Oscar and evil hooligans. But at the moment, I really didn't feel all that brave. I felt like I was being abandoned by even God. He was too busy watching over the Sparrows to be paying attention to me.

And since I knew that God would not be watching me, everything just felt hopeless. I felt like the world hated me. I felt alone. Perhaps this camp thing would make me feel less alone. Or more alone than I already felt.

With all of my might, I opened the car door and got inside. I felt as if a part of me was dying. I hated it. I really felt like I should have died. I was an embarrassment to my family for my secret. And my father was doing the best he could to hide it. I knew that if our church ever discovered my secret, my father would be the laughing-stock of the town. Who had ever heard of the Preacher's son being a homosexual? People would talk bad things about our family and church. And my father almost certainly not ready for that kind of pressure.

I watched as my house grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. And that is how I felt. The only difference was, the house would disappear into nothing while I just remain the same hollowed-up soul. I really didn't want to feel this way. I hated it. This feeling is possibly worse than when I found out I was gay. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Familiar sights stood before us. My high school with their ROTC practicing their marching before their big day of missing half the school day with this big exam (II) to determine whether they get to keep their blue star or get back the gold.

The ROTC just looked amazing. They were dressed in their army greens. Their shoes polished to perfection, I bet. Their hair neatly tucked away in their matching green hats. All of them looked like perfect dolls in a perfect line. They functioned as the perfect machine. In an odd and weird way, it was a little scary. They all seemed to have the same mind. One thought. To execute their commands with precise action.

Part of me really wanted to go to school right now. That way I wouldn't have to deal with going to this hell of a camp. But I knew that there was no way in hell I would be going to my school. My father already made his decision. Once he made up his mind on something, he was going to stick to it. He was stubborn like that. I have only seem him quit only a few things. But he never made me think of it as quitting. It was more like God had a purpose for everything and the project has provided enough fruit and would not be providing any more harvests.

Before I even knew it, we were leaving town. I really didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to stay and live my normal life. I wanted to live my life as the captain of the Basketball team. I wanted to live my life as the baseball player in the school. Sports are a big thing in my life and I didn't want to disappoint my team by leaving out of the blue. We had a big game tonight and I know there is no way I will even be able to go. This sucks. I should have never come out to them. If I didn't then I would be playing baseball tonight and scoring home runs for my team.

I would be free to run as fast as I can. Sometimes, when I ran like that, I felt like I was flying. I felt free. I was really alive when I was out in the field. Nobody was there except me. That would be my time to shine.

Sometimes, I wasn't sure if baseball or basketball would be my calling. I loved them both. I got to run. I got to have fun. They both were fulfilling for me. I guess it didn't matter. As long as I was running, I was happy.

I watched outside my window to see the scenery blur into many colors of green and the occasional colors of reds, blacks, whites, and blues. I liked how the outside looked. It was really appealing to see how beautiful the outside world was. It was amazing how nature seemed to blend well with man-made objects.

I could hear my mom singing El Shadai. Her voice is really pretty. I remember when I was really little, when I or my brother couldn't sleep, we would have out mom sing us something. It was soothing. We always felt like nothing bad in the world would ever happen if she was with us singing. I felt comforted at this very moment. Despite the fact that I knew that I was going to be entering to this completely different and terrifying world. My mom was an angel of music for me. She was justly truthfully an angel. Before I knew it, I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

I don't know when, but the car had stopped. I knew that it had stopped because I was leaning on the window. And somebody had opened the door. It seemed like I wasn't going to be heading into this place with a good start. After all, nobody likes to have a mouth full of gravel people spit and animals defecate on.

TBC

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter. I just wanted to remind everybody again that this story was inspired from WWJD. There are key differences from their story and mine. Naruto is a homosexual Christian who is being forced into a camp that will "cure" him. The WWJD Naruto is more of a non-believer.

I also want to thank those who are reading. I write for you guys. I also want to thank my cousin. Thanks for pulling me through this difficult labor of writing. I feel like this story is one of my children that I desperately want to survive. Thanks for helping me with this thorny struggle of writing this story. You know that many times I have felt like quitting it because I am terrified that I will somehow make it too close to WWJD. Thanks for beating some sense into me.

(I) Some people name their instruments. When I played bass in my orchestra in school, I named the bass that I used "Chocolate" because her wood was so milky it looked like chocolate.

(2) The exam Naruto is talking about is the biggest test the Jr. ROTC partake in order to keep their status or bump up. Their status are ranked by the color of their star. The ranking are as followed:

Gold- Highest  
Blue- Second Highest  
Some other colors I cannot remember. I think it's red and yellow.  
White- Lowest

If they get a white star for the first year and do not improve the second time they take the test, then the military will not put up government funds for that school's military class, thus eventually forcing the school to drop the program.

Read and Review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

* * *

It seemed like I was finally here. I was finally in the mad house gay-to-straight-boot-camp. I picked myself up off of the gravel, brushing off the dirt from my clothes and spitting out some pebbles.

This camp gave me a bad feeling. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just didn't like it. It felt like my soul was freezing over, numbing my heart from my betrayer. I really hated feeling this cold on the inside.

"This change is for the better." My father smiled.

I couldn't believe what I was even hearing! I was going to change for the better? And he was smiling. That was when it hit me. I was _going_ to change. My father would see it for the better. But I wouldn't. I could see myself ten years from now. I would be married to a woman. I would be having sex with this woman. She would be having my children. And in the end, I would destroy my hypothetical family by cheating on her with another man. I can see my self-hatred amplified ten-fold for being in a one-sided marriage; living a despicable and shameful lie. And I was terribly afraid.

I couldn't even say a word to my father about my fear. And even if I could, I knew that he wouldn't even listen to me. He hasn't listened to me ever since he found out I was on mom's team.

"Hello, and welcome to Straight Arrow (1)." A middle-aged woman smiled gingerly.

If anything, this woman didn't not only fall off of the Ugly Tree and hit every branch a few dozen times, but she appeared to have been birthed from those trees. The woman had a poke-marked face. Her stomach well over 38 inches. Her chest seemed rather pathetic. And that made me wonder how in the world could a seriously over-weight woman have such tiny breasts. Her body just seemed to be molded from elephant blubber, and from what I could tell, smell like it too. Her hair was a dark brown of mass that a hair salon would be terrified to even attempt to fix. And if she looked horribly physically, her clothes where just as worse.

"So, are you here for substance abuse, or promiscuous behavior?"

"I'm gay, not a whore." I stated darkly.

"Naruto!" my mother cried out as she lightly smacked me for my comment.

The woman bit her lower lip at my comment. I have a feeling she does that a lot. Her lip _does_ look rather chapped from being bitten a good amount of times. And I highly doubt this woman has something alive trying to get under her skirt.

"Here in Straight Arrow, we pride ourselves into taking firm action. These sinful desires are a plague to the earth and will destroy any chance for Jesus to them. This is the punishment for those who are lovers of sin. As you know from our—"

I decided to drown out the woman in my mind. It sickened me to even hear such nonsense from a person. I was going to hell because I was gay? I already had a bad feeling, but it seemed that this woman would agree with my fears. It didn't matter if I had Jesus in my heart, to her, and everybody in this camp, I was going to hell.

"And if they behave, they will be rewarded with activities and such."

"What kind of activities?" my mom asked the woman.

"Internet to check the news of the world, e-mail to keep in contact with family and anybody the parents feel comfortable, extra time in the wreck-room. Depending on your child's improvement. Some of these rewards are given at certain levels of progress." She spoke with this sickening sweetness that for me just seemed too fake.

"Do you guys have basketball?" I asked suddenly.

"We are in the process of making a basketball and volleyball court. But we do have a field for playing soccer and other kinds of sports."

Great, I wasn't going to be getting basketball practice this summer. That would suck. But at the bright side, I can try out other types of sports. I have always wanted to try lacrosse. I really don't want to be some fat gay homophobe.

"Hey, sweet-heart. Why don't you go explore this camp a bit while your dad and I talk to the nice lady?"

I nodded and hugged my mom good-bye. I really wanted to get away from this woman and dad. From what I could tell, those two were going to be two peas in a pod, idealistically. I was going to miss her big time. I don't think I'll be missing my father too much, though. But I was still angry at him. I didn't even bother acknowledging him. I just left the place they were at. I was just tired of dealing with the rude bitch and my father's uncomfortable look at me.

As soon as I was out of my parent's sight, I felt alone. But the hard stares of the councilors bore into me. I hated their looks. It was as if they thought that there was something wrong with me. They probably thought that they were all better than me simply because they accepted Jesus and were straight, and I was gay and therefore must be a heathen anti-Christ. I was nothing more than a "sinner" in their eyes.

I looked at the other kids in this side of camp. Many seemed just as confused as I did. Coming to a new place, unaware of how to even escape the suffocating atmosphere these people emitted. These faceless kids were terrified. And some even had their eyes glazed over like wounded animals, ready to attack if even touched.

Each one of these kids had their story as to why they were here. But they all had one thing in common. They were betrayed. They entrusted their family to keep a dark secret buried deep in their souls and they were casted off to this dump.

I had to escape the madness of their gleams. I couldn't stand it any longer. I felt like I would go barmy if I dealt with their gearing for another minute. So I just ran. I ran until I felt like I was safe. And I still didn't feel that safe at all. It seemed like they had eyes everywhere.

Suddenly, my stomach gave up holding the food I had for breakfast. I heaved up everything from the orange juice I had this morning to the sandwich I had for dinner last night before I had came out to my parents. The acid burned my throat. I felt horrible right now.

"I knew somebody was going to up-chuck because of this dump." I heard a voice.

I turned around, whipping away the mixture of food, saliva and vomit from my face. Before me were two guys. Both looked like identical twins. Both had hair as black as night. Both of them had skin as white as snow. And both had eyes darker than onyx. And both, looked drop dead gorgeous.

But one of the twins caught my attention. The one that spoke. His hair was fashioned almost like a duck's ass. I think the hair style was nick-named Seagull's Ass during the 5os. But I can't be 1oo% sure.

"Don't eat the meatloaf?" the other boy questioned.

"Na, I just felt sick from the camp's shit." I smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Thus you up-chucked?" the duck-butt haired boy questioned.

I sat down on a stump and smiled. At least it seemed that I was away from the councilors. And I might just have scored in some awesome twin eye-candy and possibly losing my virginity in one of the best possible ways ever, with twins. Hot twins. At the same time.

"Sasuke, how's Itachi?" the other boy asked.

The boy named Sasuke looked like he was just about to punch him in the face. This didn't look to good. Part of me wanted to shrink into a speck just in case if they both started fighting.

"Sai, get the hell out of my face before I change it permanently." Sasuke growled.

"Sheesh, what got your thong up your ass crack?" Sai mumbled casually as he waved his hand in the air.

"Sai, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya later Pre Madonna." Sai laughed as he walked off.

I felt awkward right now. I didn't know what to do or say. I said less than ten words to this guy and I knew there was no way I could say something to cheer him up. He was defiantly one of the wounded animals in this camp.

The dark haired boy looked at me darkly almost as if he wanted me to just drop dead.

"Salvation?" I cracked up an unsure smile.

"From that idiot, for the moment." Sasuke snorted.

"I'm Naruto." I gave out my hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered.

Sasuke looked up at the blue skies. It really was beautiful. It was amazing how this place held a dishearteningly gloomy place like this camp could have such a wonderful and breathtaking sky.

"Don't change." Sasuke stated as he suddenly left.

I don't know if he was talking to me or if he was talking to himself. I really wanted to take his words into heart. Don't change. This place loved change. But not the good kind. The change that this place wanted was the change that eventually will break the human soul. It was going to change the heart of man. And in the end, lead many into a self-hating and destructing life style.

And for the first time since I was in this camp, I was truly alone. I was alone with only my fears and thoughts that clouded my mind and conscience. I don't want to change. But in my heart, I knew that it was very unlikely.

I was broken out of my train of thought by a shrilling voice.

"Attention all campers, please head to the auditorium ASAP!"

And with that, the electronic voice clicked off. Time for hell to begin. And I knew that the devil was going to be here. It disturbed me deeply. I never wanted to be by his side. I wanted to be with God's side, being protected and comforted in my times of doubt.

"God, deliver me from evil. Amen."

TBC

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This story has been difficult to write. I feel like it is one of my children. And this child should probably be named Jabez because it has been really painful trying to write the story. I know what I want for the story; it's just filling in the many holes for the story to actually complete it.

I want to thank my readers for reviewing. And I want to thank my cousin for being my "birthing" couch for this story. You know the problems I have dealt with this story. From possible still-birth, to having the cord wrapped around this story's neck over five times during the process. One problem after another has arisen during this story and it still is not complete.

Oh and I wanted to make this clear. Sai and Sasuke are not twins in this story. They are both cousins. I'm just poking fun at the fact that they both look very similar. I personally do not see the resemblance, but my cousin, friends, and everybody else in the whole world insists…

And I also want to thank Bicycle for writing WWJD. It inspired me to write this story. Thank you very much. And I cannot wait to read more of your story. You are one of the few writers in this site that can actually write and not sound like a 13-year-old fantard who thinks their shit called writing is gold. Continue the good work.

Oh and look how lucky the readers are... Two chapters in one day. Do please review this and mention my generosity. By doing this, means that I have to make more time writing chapter 8, 9, and 1o...

I also want to remind people that my story is not like WWJD. WWJD's Naruto is more of an atheist, while Only God Know's Naruto is a Christian.

(I) Straight Arrow, as far as I know, is not a camp. It is a joke between my cousin and me with one of her stories about some disciplinary problem children being sent to a boot camp while one of the kids, who is gay, was sent to said boot camp due to an attitude problem and a fight in a gay camp. The kid almost always brings up his camp Straight Arrow.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, chapter 3 is done, and now on to chapter 4. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Well, on with the show!

* * *

Ch 4

I followed the trail back to the camp site. I was amazed that I had somehow managed to get off of the hikers trail. But then again, I was running like an idiot away from this place. But those twins. Wow, if camp had boys looking as hot as those two, I should have come out years ago. I got a feeling those two are going to be going through my mind for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if they stared in both guy's and girl's fantasies.

As I was walking to the auditorium, I started to notice some of the other campers. Some of them seemed to be dressing up as porn stars. But one of the girls, sporting a very provocative dress that made her look more like she was getting ready to meet her pimp instead of going to camp, had crazy bubblegum hair.

She looked killer. Her body is nice. She has curves. And that tiny dress showed them. Her chest reminded me of the fat bitch who was talking to my parents, but small breasts worked for this girl. Her body was tinny, lean, but well toned. This girl has the body to flaunt around. I just don't approve of the dress. If I ever had a daughter, I would beat her good if she wore a dress like that. If she lifts it up just slightly, then she'll be showing a pantiless surprise. If she tries to even try and make the dress longer by lifting it down, then she'll end up flashing a crowd. But seeing her here, she probably dressed up like this to stick it to her parents.

Before I knew it, I found the auditorium. It was a rather large building and fairly new compared to all of the other buildings here. Inside sort of resembled a church, instead of pews, plastic flimsy fold-up chairs were organized. In the front of the room was a large stage with some electronics. And in the center of the stage, a rather faded cross with extremely faded letters "V A DO R SA- P TH F S F R NG"(I). I wasn't sure exactly what the sign was supposed to say. It was defiantly missing other letters. I just wish I knew what the sign said. It's probably going to bother me for the entire time I'm here. Especially since the answer is somewhere inside my brain. And I'm just too stupid to figure it out at the moment.

My nose burned with the smell of bleach and some fruity smell to mask the bleach odor. And with the door open and many kids entering all at once, the room held a pungent odor of teen spirit; mixing with the fruit air freshener. If I hadn't thrown up already, I would be throwing up from this stench.

And since it seemed that I would be waiting for a bit, I just plopped on a random chair and dug through my pocket for my iPod. At least they wouldn't be able to take my music. They can take away my dignity. They can give me more self-hatred. But they are not going to even touch my music.

It seemed that God was trying to make amends with me because I had them sit one at each side of me. Never really blamed God, but it's really cool that he's trying to help me out. Both of them were talking about how they were going to be missing the best party of the century. They ended up saying things they would have done, like drinking until they passed out, find some hot guy, and for Sai even a girl would do, and do things that I prayed the conversation would be halted by a councilor.

"Young man." A tall skinny man called out.

I wasn't paying too much attention. I was just trying to ignore the conversation between the twins and listen to my music. I needed to practice this song. I'm thinking about performing it in my father's church. But I might perform it here if I get the chance. So I have to get it perfect now.

"Sir," the lanky man tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to see him. I could tell that Sasuke and Sai kept their traps shut about their party at the sight of the councilor. I'm pretty sure they didn't want to get in trouble, like I did. And I was only listening to music. If I'm getting the bad look from slick over here, I can't even imagine what he would do to the S Twins.

"You are not allowed to have that with you." He pointed at my iPod.

"I'm not listening to anything bad. This is my church iPod." I lied.

I have church music in this iPod. That's it. I also have other kinds of music. Right now, all I'm listening to is a karaoke track of a song that I have been wanting to learn. And my father even approved of me singing the song in his church. He thought it would be enjoyed by some of the other teens and preteens, and even possibly some of the adults in the church.

"I am sorry, but you still cannot have that iPod with you."

"Why?"

"One of the rules. The iPod has to be checked out."

"My parents checked my iPod." I lied again.

"We still have to-"

"My father is a pastor in a church. He won't even let me listen to the Backstreet Boys…" I spoke casually.

The man looked at me with a smirk on his face. I wasn't going to back down. They were not going to take away the only thing that is keeping me from going mad. This iPod was my life-line. If they took it, I would have nothing left.

"Very well then." The man smiled as he walked off.

Sai and Sasuke looked at me impressed at what happened. I don't think they really believed that my parents would actually check my iPod for "unholy" music. They would have if I was younger. But now that I was a Jr in high school, they trusted me enough to listen to good music.

"So, do you have churchy shit in your iPod?" Sai had burst into question.

"It's not shit. And I have other music styles."

I had everything from Queens to Lady Ga Ga. From the _Devil Went Down to Georgia_ to _Black Sabbath_. I had some oldies like The Beach Boys and Elvis to even some modern artists like Konya West and 5o Cent. Hell, I even had some musical numbers from hit plays like _Way Side Story_, Sound of Music, _The Phantom of the Opera_, _The Producers_, _My Fair Lady_, and even some of the garbage like _High School Musical_ (my friend's little sister begged me to put that crap of music in my iPod because she always takes it whenever I spend the night there).

I love music. It's a big part of my life. If I could never play sports again, then I would have my life devoted to anything and everything musical. I learned how to play the piano and guitar from my mom. I only picked up singing because I would always go around the house when I was a little kid singing random tunes. I would even go as far as making up songs on my own. My mom would tell me how "cute" and "adorable" I looked singing about exploding spiders that were attacked by dogs and other random non-sense (I).

"Yeah, and your parents _really_ check your iPod for demons…" Sasuke snorted.

"It got the man to leave, didn't it?" I huffed.

"Yeah. But that's because the man's an idiot." Sasuke stated flatly.

"I know, right? I mean, who's ever heard of the preacher's kid coming to a dump like this for being gay?" Sai asked.

"Nobody. The preacher's kid would be here throwing holy water at people like us."

"Do you see me with a cross throwing holy water screaming, 'da power of Christ compels ye!' now?" I asked.

"That's because you're not a preacher's kid."

"I am. My father is a pastor at a church."

Both the twins looked at me with scowls on their faces. I think they really didn't believe that my father was a holly man. Let alone thinking that there could be a child from said man that was anything like them. Maybe I'm like a rarity. How often does anybody find a gay person who is a god-fearing man?

"You weren't kidding about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I kid about something like that?"

"I didn't know? So you wouldn't get your iPod taken away, I assume." Sai stated.

I was about to say something when a simple looking woman entered the stage. She wasn't over-weight. But she wasn't slender. Her tresses were a plain brown straight mass. She looked like she would be perfect for background people in the movies. She didn't attract too much attention.

The entire room fell deaf as we watched the woman tap on the mic. An annoying screech erupted and many of the teens groaned in annoyance at the protruding sound. She murmured a sheepish apology for the whining microphone.

"We here at Straight Arrow believe that life is a test. Yes and the devil is trying to snuffle the voice of God from giving you all the right answers.

"He tells you that it's alright to take that joint. It's okay to drink and disobey your parents. It's not a sin to have sex with somebody of the same gender as you."

Sai chuckled at what she said, muttering to Sasuke or me why the hell everybody was here if banging somebody of the same gender was perfectly alright.

"The devil wants you to listen to him. He wants you to cheat, to steal, lie, and be homosexuals. Why? Because Lucifer knows it's a sin. And if he has you sin and deny God, he wins. And being homosexuals means denying God.

"And so far, you young adults are failing God's test." The woman said as she held tears.

Sai and Sasuke sighted in aggravation at the woman's speech. They looked like they wanted to go up on stage and beat her to a bloody pulp. That way she would look more than plain-looking.

"As it says in Jeremiah 17:9, 'The heart is deceitful above all things, and desperately wicked: who can know it?' means that the devil uses our emotions in our hearts to his advantage. The Prince of Darkness uses our own weaknesses against us to sin and put the Lord's name in vain. The Devil wants us to blaspheme our mighty God.

"He wants you to being soft and weak. And for you bright young men and women, the pleasures of the same gender feels nice. Why? Because Satan wants to control your hearts, your thoughts, and your minds." The woman spoke passionately.

I really couldn't believe that this woman who looked like she could never say such things with such fire was doing just that. She looked like she would rather spend her days blending into a crowed. But here she was, speaking with such fire. It reminded me of my father's sermons.

"And now, for the camp rules." She smiled as she was handed by one of the councilors a little booklet. I assumed that was the camp's handbook that had the rules.

She cleared her throat as she began to read, "No smoking, drinking alcohol, or drugs. All medical drugs, such as Tylenol, Redline, vitamins, and Prozac, are to be kept with our nurse, who will administer them whenever necessary in the Medic Hall.

"No sexual or emotional misconduct. If any temptations, fantasies, dreams, or any camper is pressuring you, report it to a staff member. Sexual misconduct is inexcusable. This means no viewing of pornography, emotional dependency, voyeurism, stalking, masturbation, mutual masturbation, or any form of genital or sexual contact with another person."

Wow. I simply could not believe it. They expected all of us healthy teens to keep things our minds out of the gutter at hot people? They expect the teenage boys to suddenly halt their wet dreams and chop off their manhood just so we don't "sin" here. God, this is going to be terrible for my hormones.

"The only acceptable touches that are acceptable are handshakes and quick pats on the back or shoulder. No hugging or any other romantic touching allowed. Follow the Lord's laws, which can be found in Exodus 2o:1-17.

"Now with hygiene. We really don't want to smell you for the months we are going to be here. We also believe that fixing the smaller problems will ultimately help you fix the bigger problems in life.

"So please, everybody keep proper hygiene. This means showering every day, using deodorant, brushing teeth at least two times a day. All men are to shave off all facial hair, including sideburns. Men are to have their hair no longer than bellow their earlobes. Women must shave their legs and underarms at least twice weekly. Only natural hair color is acceptable in this camp.

"As for the dress code, no tight, provocative, or "gangsta" clothing is allowed. No spandex or bike pants. No inappropriate mannerisms or hand signs such as the Peace Sign (II), gang-related hand signs, or anything that would be viewed as offensive to the Lord. Sign Language is perfectly acceptable. Wear clean under clothing at all times.

"Boxer shorts of any kind are considered undergarments. No acceptation. They are not to be seen, including as night wear. Shorts and a shirt are proper sleeping wear.

"Women are to wear bras and panties at all times, except for their sleeping wear. Now, everybody, we want you all to dress appropriately for the situations."

I looked over at the pink-haired girl that seemed to have broken almost every rule here. She really looked like she didn't care what the lady thought. She looked more bored to be here.

"If men chose to wear jewelry, only a ring and a watch are acceptable. If they want to wear a necklace, it must be a simple cross, right-side up. Women are allowed to have two earrings, one on each ear, a ring, and a simple watch and bracelet. No facial piercing or visible tattoos, even if tattoos are to show the glory of Christ, our savior."

I tightly held my crystal necklace. I was not going to let them take it away. I got this necklace from my grandmother from my father's side when I was only four years old. And I haven't removed it since then. This necklace is very dear to me. I am not going to remove it because of this place. I don't even take this off when I'm showering.

"Your clothes are not to be tattered or ripped. Your shirts must not be muscle shirts or 'wife beaters'." By this time, she started to read the rules.

I was amazed that there were so many rules here. And most of it was just for the dress code. It was really crazy. I listened on occasion about the dress code. I was trying to find out some more for the men than the women, seeing as I was not interested on whether I could wear skirts and the proper undies for them.

"All bags have been checked and all contrabands have been removed. You will receive the back when you leave. Unless if said contrabands are illegal items, such as cocaine, pot pipes, ect.

"No cell phones, computers, or any communicating devices are allowed. You all must earn those privileges. No inappropriate music such as rock, rap, metal, pop, and techno. Only music viewed as wholesome."

She then looked at the last pages before she smiled. I didn't like the look of her smile. It made me feel like something bad was about to happen.

"And on to our Life Saver."

I know that a life saver is that ring on the boat for those who are overboard. But seeing her smile the way she did told me that we all weren't going to be going to any boat. In the pit of my stomach, I knew that I did not want to deal, let alone know what a life saver was.

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know that this chapter was a lot longer than the last ones. I hope you all enjoyed it.

I want to thank Bicycle for writing WWJD. I want to remind all of you that my story is different from hers. But this chapter does resemble hers big time because of the rules. I also enjoyed the Safekeeping scenario in the story, but felt that it would be more ironic for the name changed to Life Saver.

And I want to thank my beta reader, aka my cousin. Thanks for helping me with this. And also for my upcoming story with DBZ called _Camera Troubles_, and possibly a DBZ Wizard of Oz parody. You're helping me with the plot to get it all figured out and hopefully, once I'm done with this story, I will go and write it.

I'm starting to watch the Legend of Zelda and all I have to say is this:

Link sounds like a major fag!

I- My cousin's little sister has done that a lot before. It really is adorable, especially when she always sings that little made up song she did. Funny thing is, it's always different.

II- My church were talking about the peace sign going on about how it's a satanic symbol and things like that. I personally don't see it, but oh well…

I want to thank all of those who reviewed. But I would still like some more... So please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Ch5

I wasn't the only person here who were wondering about the Life Saver. We all sat uncomfortably at what she was saying. I didn't like the idea of this. And I really wished that I had tried to go the other way while I was in the woods area.

"I see that some of you are curious about these Life Savers." The plain woman smiled in a dark gingerly manner. "For these first three days, we are all going to take a vow of silence and reflect our personal relationship with Jesus Christ. Every person's relationship with Jesus is different and we want you to keep it between yourself and not share it with the other campers and at the moment with any of the other staff until the third day, if you wish to confide in us your personal relationship with the King of Kings."

She then brought out a rather large roll of silver duct tape. The tape's surface gleamed brightly in the rays of the sun. I wasn't sure if she was going to put tape over our mouths. I couldn't believe this. We weren't little children who couldn't shut the fuck up. There was no way in hell they were going to do that. I would rather jump off a bridge than have that nasty adhesive on my lips.

"And to make sure you all do not speak, you will have this taped over your mouths so you all won't be tempted."

I bursted out laughing at the woman on the stage. I really couldn't believe she was serious. This had to be a joke. Now that Kucher dude should be popping out of nowhere any second now. Really, this is a bit over the extreme if they are going to keep us quiet.

"Excuse me young man, what is just so darn funny?" the woman asked me.

I looked up at her trying to compose myself. She looked like she was about to attack me for laughing at her. I was a little nervous as I watched her watch me. I could feel all of the eyes of the camp on me. This was really not cool. This was bad. Really, really, really bad.

"Well, young man. Please tell everybody the joke. We all want to laugh."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "You aren't serious about the tape thing." I tried not to sound dumb.

"I think we have our first volunteer. Come on up young man." She motioned for me to go on stage.

I looked around me for a moment, seeing everybody looking at me. I think some of the people here were amazed that this was going on. I knew that most of the people here were just happy to know that it was me and not them.

I accidently bumped Sasuke with my rump and he slapped my butt to try to get me off of his face. I shot him a half dirty half joking face as I walked over to the stage. I was screwed. I knew it. So I might as well go there with some sort of dignity. But knowing how this place has been so far, I probably left my dignity in my other pants at my house.

As soon as I reached the stage, the woman had the duct tape cut and slapped it on my lips. She then dug through the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a black sharpie marker. She wrote with her big preppy handwriting the words "Life Saver" on the tape on my mouth.

"Now you go over to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I don't want anybody talking. Now if I can have everybody come on up and make a line up here. As soon as you get your Life Saver, head straight for the cafeteria and get your dinner. If a councilor pulls you aside, it is because you are at the moment breaking one of the camp rules and will be pulled aside to correct the problem."

Slowly, I walked off the stage. Part of me just felt defeated. I didn't want to have this thing on my mouth for three days. I know that I do talk a lot at times, and I had some of my relatives threatened to do that to me. But I never thought somebody would actually pull off with the threat.

As I began to leave the leave, somebody grabbed my hand. I was wondering if I was somehow in compliance with the insane rules this hell hole set up. I looked up to see the saddest lilac eyes I had ever seen. She looked nothing like the other councilors here. Her skin was ashy as the moon. And there she was with my hand in hers. For the first time since I stepped into this camp, I didn't feel alone. I felt comforted. I really needed that ever since the fight I had with my father.

I still don't see myself becoming straight. But if that does happen, maybe I can at least be with this girl. Or a girl like her. Somebody who is kind. Maybe she would be able to teach me to be with another girl.

"Hang in there" she smiled kindly.

And that was all I needed to warm my heart up. All of my frustration. All of my anger. Every ill feeling I had just melted away with her kind words. At least there was a Christian here who wouldn't treat us like lepers. It was people like her that made me thankful and look at those who follow my religion show that we weren't all a bunch of homo-hating people.

She let go of my hand and I walked off.

I couldn't go to the cafeteria right away. I just had to think about what the woman said on the stage. We had to think about our relationship with God. I always thought that my relationship with Him was good. I was pretty confident that it was better than most of the people my age. But how the woman on the stage made it seem as if my relationship with God non-existent simply because I was different.

I believed in God. I believed that Jesus died for my mortal soul. I believed it so hard that I could feel the tears threaten to spill. But how most of the councilors here made me feel like I was worthless. I felt horrible. I felt dirty. I felt as if not even Jesus would walk with me. I felt hopeless.

But that one councilor gave me some hope. For most of my life, I felt like the Comrade (I) when he found out that God was going to visit him on Christmas Day. Now, I felt like all I was getting were ragamuffins who would only do me harm instead of good. That one councilor brought back some of the fire I felt before I came here.

I kicked at some of the pebbles on the trail. I was scared. I was always worried about my mortal soul because of what I was. But this place seems to only amplify my worst fears come true. And part of me was angry. I never asked to be gay. I never woke up and chose that life. I looked up at the heavens and I was angry because the sun shone brightly. It seemed like the sun only glorified God even more. And right now, I wanted nothing to do with him. I was angry because God put me here. I wanted to shout at Him and plea for the answers as to why I was even forced to be in this hell.

But I knew God wouldn't answer me. I wasn't smart enough to even comprehend His master plan. I found it ironic. I was smart enough to know there were answers to the questions He was making me ask, but too retarded to even search for the answers.

I wasn't going to blame God, even though I really wanted to. I knew that blaming would get me nowhere. I just had to pray for the best.

I started heading to the cafeteria to see a line forming. I got in line and waited for my food. I hoped that the meal would be decent. I never really went to camp. The only camp I have ever been to was Camp TAP (II). And it was only a day camp. I remember all of the really neat things we did. I remember one year, we were set up in a large museum. It was amazing. But I also remember coming home after camp; my parents would buy this bread that had sugar on top. The sugar was of different colors, I remember seeing many pinks, blues, and whites on the different breads. I asked my mom one day why they had sugar on the bread and she told me it was a Spanish desert called Pan Dulce.

I kind of was hoping that I could have that bread. It really was delicious. But I highly doubt that this camp would have it. The last camp didn't have it, but the bus stop for them was that store.

Eventually, I got my way to the lunch lady sporting the old fashioned hair net. In the background, I could see some of the kids from the auditorium with tape in their mouths and hair nets. I guess we all will be dealing with kitchen duty sooner or later.

The old woman dumped some macaroni, rice, and some beans into my try. It looked rather disturbing how the food just swashed around on my metal tray. She grunted for me to move along and I did. I was hoping that maybe I would get a pudding cup to make up for the questionable food on my tray.

When I saw the area where they had the little desserts, I was relieved to see that there was one last pudding cup. I grabbed it before anybody else saw it. I had this strange feeling that this place would be a battle of survival. From the first ten minutes I was here, I could see the look in some of the campers. They looked almost like murderous animals that would attack for their own territory. I wouldn't blame them though. Being dumped in a strange place. I feel a bit like a wounded animal, myself.

As soon as I grabbed my pudding and milk, I went off in search for a place to sit. Some tables were either completely empty, or completely full. I didn't know what to expect. And I could see that the cafeteria was filling up fast. The most disturbing thing here was the fact that a pin could drop on the floor and we all could hear it.

It was hauntingly daunting. It was disturbing. And in my heart, I knew that this was wrong. I desperately wished that I was one of the kids they pulled aside and ordered to do kitchen duty. That way I could concentrate on something else other than the dead silence.

I found an empty table and sat down. I looked at my food. I wasn't hungry. It didn't matter if I ate only breakfast and I had threw it up earlier today. I couldn't eat. I was too preoccupied on my current predicament to want to feed my stomach. It bothered me that my stomach was thinking otherwise. It was yelling at me to feed it. But I just couldn't lift the fork with the "tasty" looking food into my mouth.

I just stared at my food with an empty gaze. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be here. This place made me feel horrible. I wanted to run out and take my chance with the wolves and wild beasts of the forests. I had to have a better chance out in the wild than this place.

Slowly, my ears picked up some sudden movement. I carefully looked up to see three people on the table I was sitting. The twins and a blonde girl. I could see the defeat in all of their eyes. It was miserably depressing to see the human spirit so easily crushed.

I looked at the girl closely. I could see some tears escape her eyes; her tears rolling down her cheek. And that was when I nearly gasped. It looked like there was a large cut on her nose. It looked like it had just stopped bleeding. I wanted to know what happened to her nose, but was too scared to ask. But even if I could ask her, I wasn't allowed because of the damn tape.

I hoped that she got that before she came to this place. I really did. But this place couldn't be that bad as to inflict bodily harm to the campers. If a kid had some piercing that was inacceptable, they could simply just demand to have the person remove it. But my mind wouldn't rest. I could picture this poor girl having a nose ring being ripped from the cartilage; blood streaming freely from the fresh wound.

This place really couldn't do that. My parents could never put me in a place where I could get hurt by the so called trusted staff of this camp. Could they? I had to get a grip of myself. I know that I may be a pain for my parents, but they don't hate me enough to dump me in that kind of place. But then again, I never thought my old man would try and beat me up.

I was scared now. What if my father knows what this place is capable of and he didn't tell my mom? Could he really be capable of doing something like that. I didn't want to think about it. I felt like if I did, I would probably end up throwing up again.

I knew that I had to eat something. I didn't know if they would force-feed me things and it was just safer to put something edible in my stomach. I ripped off my tape and ate my pudding quietly. I didn't want to even give eye contact. I was scared that if I did, then more horrible images would appear in my brain.

As soon as I was done with my pudding, I slapped my tape back over my mouth. A random staff member walked up to my and handed me a scratch piece of paper. I looked at it and in big bold sharpie, the paper read "CABIN 5".

I got up and headed out of the cafeteria. I had my paper showing others who were done with their lunch that if they were going to cabin 5, then let me tag with them. I didn't know where the cabins were, and I was hoping that one of them would.

As I waited for some more people to come out, I could hear the blood curdling screams of a poor soul. May God have mercy on us all.

TBC

* * *

And thus ends this chapter. Want to thank the best beta reader in the world, my cuz. She rocks and is awesome helping me deal with my issues for this story and my others. You are a big help girl. Thanks.

I want to thank those who are reading the story. You all rock.

I also want to thank Bick for writing WWJD because it was their story that inspired me to write this.

(I) Naruto is referring to a Christmas Story called the Christmas Guest. You can find it on Reba's Christmas CD or search the internet for it.

(II) Camp Tap is a real camp in Georgia. I was in that camp for a few years. We learn some song, some hand gesture routine and have a lot of fun. And yes, the store does exist too. And they do sell Pan Dulce, or this bread with a sugar crust.

Well, here's another chapter. I am amazed that I am up to chapter 6 already. This process has been both fast and slow… But oh well, that's life. Well, on with the show.

I know that I also changed my user name again. I changed it to Naruto Dick Riding Syndrome because I found this particular group of words has a definition in and it was funny.

I also want you all to know, if you haven't hear the news, that Naruto Shippuuden will be playing in Disney XD. Yes, it is true. You can find the info on the internet on the official websites. I know it sounds like a bad thing, but Disney XD's audiences are actually 12 and older. But, I guess I'm one of the few people who are looking forward to this.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Only God Knows**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. I am amazed that I am up to chapter 6 already. This process has been both fast and slow… But oh well, that's life. Well, on with the show.

* * *

Ch 6

I didn't know how long I was waiting for the other members to finish their meals. I just knew that Sasuke and his twin had the same cabin number as me. I was happy to know that because now I got to see two hot twins every single day without a doubt. If I play my cards right, I might get to see them both shirtless.

We all waited for a little while longer before deciding to head off on our quest to search for our cabins. I wanted to see if any of my things were taken from me. I prayed that Sky would be in the cabin. If I can't play her and know that she's somewhere in this camp, I will without a doubt go stark raving mad.

When we were all far away from wondering eyes, Sai and Sasuke ripped off their tape and started chattering. I couldn't believe it. I was flabbergasted at the fact that they were throwing caution to the wind about our Life Savers. Personally, I would love to do the same thing. But just because I wanted t do something meant that I could.

"So, Naruto, right?" Sai chirped. "How the hell are you here when your parents are big time Jesus Freaks?"

"Because I'm gay. Why are you here?" I said as I removed my tape.

Screw it. I have this feeling they want to talk to me. Pointless for me to remove and replace my tape every ten seconds.

"My parents sent me here for drugs. They don't know I'm bi."

"Uh," Sasuke muttered a bit nervously.

"I don't like your 'uh'. What happened?"

"Dad took my journal and I might have written that you were dating what's-his-name for a few months.

Sai groaned out loud at his brother's statement.

"So that's why we're both here?"

"Yeap."

"Naruto, never trust him with secrets. He'll write them in his damn journal." Sai guffawed.

I slapped my tape back on my mouth. I wasn't going to get involved with their sibling quarrel. That's what many of my friends do with my brother and my fights. They really are nothing, but still, it's nice to know that they are not going to get involved.

Before I knew it, we had made it to our cabin. A petite red-head sat on the porch of the cabin. He had on a plain red shirt and some cargo pants. He looked really nice. His skin was soft as the moon rays in night. He looked flat out classy sexy.

But his eyes frightened me. Not because of the cold glare he wore. But it was the marks on his eyes. It looked like he was burned. He almost reminded me of the blonde girl with the depressing blue eyes. On his forehead, I could see a Japanese kanji for Love. And near that kanji, part of his face burned. It frightened me. Was this place responsible for his injuries or did he too got injured before coming to this misery?

"Boys, put your tape back on." A man spoke as he appeared from the shadow of the cabin.

This man was a mystery. His hair was a salt and pepper. His face almost completely covered excluding one eye. He was a rather gangly man, perhaps between the ages of 2o to 25 at most.

He was sporting a black shirt with the verse of Jabez. I liked the shirt. Maybe if this guy was cool, I would ask him where he got it. I really liked those kinds of shirts. They are a lot of fun, for me. Makes people want to read and be inspired to do good in their lives.

Sai and Sasuke placed their tape over their mouths. I knew it was only a matter of time before the Trouble Twins got caught.

"So, uhm… How are you guys?" the man asked.

None of us answered. We all had tape over our mouths.

"Oh yeah. The Life Saver thing. Well, I'm your Cabin Supervisor. My name is Kakashi. That is all you need to know about me."

He then pivoted his heel and turned to the cabin's door opening it for us to get in. I rushed in only because I wanted to see my guitar. I didn't care if all of my things were against the rules. As long as I had Sky, this place would not be my personal Hell.

The cabin had five cots. I guess Kakashi has to bunk with us because four gay boys obviously cannot keep their hands to themselves and there has to be a responsible adult to make sure we don't create some sort of orgy.

In the corner of the cabin, all of our stuff was there, and at the center, Sky. So I would be able to play with my woman. I couldn't wait to feel he mocha cold wood against my skin as I strummed her strings to make beautiful music once more. I loved Sky with all my heart. I had her since I was a kid. At least I won't be completely alone now that I know for a fact that Sky will be here.

I grabbed my bags and dumped them on the nearest bed. I wanted to play my Sky and get out everything in my system. I knew that tonight, Sky's music would be a strong gale of emotions. I couldn't wait to free myself from my torment.

"Before I forget, you guys and some other boys will be having a work shop after your silent oath. I don't know if they mentioned it to you guys or not, just wanted to remind you." Kakashi spoke rather uninterested.

I don't think he really wants to be here. I don't blame him. I don't either. Nobody really wants to be in this camp from hell. I just hoped that things wouldn't get too insane for me. I just wanted to get this crap over with and get on with my life.

* * *

The three days went by slow. But I was so happy to be able to speak. I sat alone on my bed with the only woman I loved. I strummed Sky casually. It was really relaxing to be able to play on Sky without having to deal without the others listening. I haven't had the time to play alone.

"So," Gaara asked me. "You play?"

I looked at him and to my guitar. The smooth wood calling me to play her. Sky had this certain tone to her whenever I played her. I could never explain it. If Sky was a real woman, she would be drop dead gorgeous. She would have almond-shaped onyx eyes. Her skin more pure than snow. Long flowing hair that danced in the ocean like the blackest sea plants. Her lips a burning crimson. And she would, without a doubt, be a sad poor soul. My Sky was the only woman I could ever love.

"Yeah. I play." I stated coolly.

"Play a little tune."

I picked up Sky by the neck and cradled her close to me as I took a seat on my cot. And slowly, my fingers began to play the notes. I was lost in the music Sky could make. I was lost in my own soul. Sky was the kind of woman that could just listen. She doesn't just talk. And when she speaks, it wouldn't be of words of hate, but of sweetness. She understood my soul. She made me feel at peace, this guitar.

"I loved you forever, I loved you always. But you never cared for me… (I)" I half muttered, half sung.

Soon, I began to hum the unknown words. I started humming this strange melody ever since I met the Uchiha. I don't know why, but he influences me in ways I never thought possible. I hated the boy more than anything. But I also really liked him too. He confuses me. And I don't like it. But then again, I do.

Slowly, the music began to change from something soft and depressing to something more upbeat. The last song I was playing still wasn't ready. I don't think I want to show my feelings to anybody. And that song revealed something in my heart that I had to sort out.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cousin burst into our sleeping cabin. His smirk plastered on his face.

"Play that funky music, white boy." He seemed to jeer at me.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only thing to keep us from going mental." He stated casually.

I didn't even reply an answer. I just started playing. And he just started making random lyrics out of thin air. He was singing, rather badly, about how "gay" it was that we were from a gay to straight camp. And out of nowhere, I started to rap, a bit. Sai was silent as he began to listen. I think I only started that so I could save my ears from Sai's "amazing" vocal talents.

"So I accepted some acceptance from the man I call Dad. Needed only a helping hand, but he fucked up instead. Now Here I am in this camp that only seems to me… I'm going to hell so I'll take you all with me." I rapped rather horribly.

The only time I ever rapped was when I was wrapping Christmas presents. I was having fun with this, though. It didn't matter what I was saying, I just got to release my frustration with this camp.

"White boy, stick to singing, if you can." Sai muttered as he left.

I looked at Gaara with a small smile. He seemed to agree with Sai. I didn't have to ask him. His face just said it all. Well, I'm not going to be the next Slim Shady.

"So, what happened to your face?" I asked.

His burns had been bothering me for a while. I knew that I had no right to ask, but I was terrified that it was the camp that did that to him. If it was, I was going to see if I could get the fuck out of here. I didn't want to deal with this place if they were going to pretty much use us as cheap entertainment.

"None of your business." Gaara stated coldly.

"Did this place do it?" I whispered.

I don't know if he heard me or not, but before I knew it, Gaara just started yelling. I just couldn't believe the scene. It was as if he was a little five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. I was getting a little scared because it looked like he was about to escalate violently. And I was the only person here. Kakashi was somewhere in the camp supervising some of the other campers and I knew that Gaara and I were the only people in this area.

I didn't want him to end up trashing our cabin. But I sure as hell didn't want to be Gaara's punching bag either.

And as suddenly as his outburst appeared, it left. Gaara just stood there panting like a wild animal. His shoulders moved in sync with his breathing. I was just thankful for his fit finishing. I hoped that I never had to see it again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"This place is fucked up." Gaara sounded as if he was going to cry. "I want out."

"We all do, man. But we can't right now."

"I have belts." Gaara smiled.

And with that the red-head left as if nothing happened. I was hoping that he wasn't planning to off himself with a belt. I know that life can really suck. I'm dealing with it right now. But I know that suicide is never the answer. I'm going to have to talk to Gaara again and try to convince him out of it. If I can't then, I will go and report this. If he does kill himself, I don't want to have the guilt.

"Please God. Help us all. I know that you have us here for your reasons. I understand that. But please protect us, and deliver us from evil. Amen."

TBC

* * *

Well, here brings another end to a chapter. I want to thank those who are reading this story. I hope you all are enjoying it.

And I wonder if anybody watched the MTV Music Awards... man that Kanye... Ya gotta love him. Two great things happened last week pretty much, MTV drama and Gaara imitating Naruto on the newest chapter at onemanga.

I want to thank my beta reader. You rock! You are a true life saver on this story.

I also want to thank Bike for writing WWJD. Your story inspired me.

(I) The lyrics he is singing are lyrics that I have made for a song I wrote some time before I even started writing this story. I finished the song while I was in a serious writers block with this story and some others.

Well, please review. Peace, love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only God Knows**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, hello fellow readers. It's me again. I know that I keep changing my username and it is probably getting tiring, but I am going to keep this name for a very long time for personal reasons (if you can figure out why, then I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Well, I have been busy with school and life. So I'm sorry. I will try and finish up all of my other stories, just give me time.

* * *

Well, here is chapter seven. It's amazing that we got this far and already 31 pages. Well, please enjoy the story and tell me what you liked or hated. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch7

I sat there on the bed horrified at what I heard. I really hoped that he was only kidding about the belt thing. I'm pretty sure he was. Nobody would really off themselves just so they could escape this place. I know I wouldn't. Life can be pretty difficult sometimes, but that is never the excuse to end one's life.

I looked at my watch to see that the workshop class thing Kakashi mentioned was going to be thirty minutes. I put Sky away and walked out of the cabin. I was just going to go roam around a bit before I had to go to the designated cabin. Part of me wanted to Sasuke so bad. But another part of me didn't want to even find him. He was a jerk. From the three days that I have known him, he seemed to act as if he was better than me. I hated that. He was no better than anybody here.

I smiled as I looked at the trees swaying in the breeze. They seemed to be dancing a secret song that I wanted to learn. I really didn't want to be here. I hated this place. I was terrified that would lose my soul and my sanity. Part of me wasn't angry at my father as much as a few days ago. But I was still upset that he had sent me here. I felt alone in this place. I had to make it out of here. But I know I can't run away. Only God knows it's going to happen at.

My mind was spinning as I dealt with this camp. Straight Arrow was a horrible place for me. I hated it with all my heart; and I knew that he was a strong word. This place seemed to speak of peace and love of Jesus. But in reality they spoke of hate. This plays was a scam. This place would bring the destruction of many. And I was terrified that I would be one of them. I wanted to stop listening to them; a part of me would still listen.

"Hey." I heard a voice calling me.

I turned to see raven locks and pale skin. His voice smooth as velvet. I felt the Goosebumps traveling up my body. I loved how he sounded that I hated also. I cannot let him have this effect on me. It was against the rules; yet rules were meant to be broken. I smiled at him, trying to be cool in his presents.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to walk with you to the class thing." He looked up at me.

God, his onyx eyes were mesmerizingly gorgeous. I wouldn't mind if I got lost in those deep dark orbs for an eternity. But our first day with the rules still was freaking me out. I was terrified that I would end up breaking the big rules because of my own personality. When I see that some of my friends are down, I try to cheer them up. These people here may think differently with my actions. But it sees that I might end up screwing up.

"Yeah. That'll be pretty cool." I smiled.

We both ended up walking around the camp a bit. The camp was finally starting to burst with life with some of the kids laughing, although part of me sensed that these laughs were not genuine. But I could tell that there were some kids that were forming cliques. I kind of hoped that I would manage to get into a group soon. I was popular, to an extent, in my school because of being in some of the popular sports. But this place is different, such as me being in basketball and baseball will not make me popular… Unless the guys want to hear stories about the locker room. And unfortunately, many of those rumors are true.

The same blonde girl that I saw in the first day looked at me from a group of girls and the same girl who once had vibrant pink hair, now a very disgusting brown that seemed to have a tint of green from some disastrous peroxide incident. She motioned for me, or Sasuke, to come over. And we both walked to them.

"Hi." The blond girl waved at us to come over.

I smiled sheepishly as we sat down on the benches they were on. Sasuke didn't seem to phased out at this.

"You look familiar." The blonde girl spoke to me.

"I do?" I asked.

"Don't know where, but I know I've seen you."

I looked at her nose where it seemed to continue to bleed. Not as much as before, but still enough that she would need to cover it up. I really do hope that she doesn't get an infection from that nasty scratch. It really does look like it hurts a lot.

"Were do you live?" I asked her.

"I live uptown in Konoha." She smiled.

"Downtown." I smiled.

"I used to live there when I was little. My father was the pastor there." She smiled.

"What's your name?" I was pretty curious now. My brother said that we moved over to our house when I was really little. I was bearly even five years old. I do remember one of the neighbor girls with blonde hair. And her father did have the same job as mine.

""I'm Ino." She smiled.

"Oh my god!" I cried out.

"It's me Naruto. Oh god, I can't believe you're here!" I cried out.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere. I'm pretty surprised to see you in a dump like this." She smiled.

The former pinket and the raven haired looked at us like we were insane. We were old friends that were torn apart from the changes of life. We would spend our lazy childhood days together at the lake catching tadpoles. We would chase each other in our backyards. We would even spend our nights in each other's house. We both were pretty inseparable. I think her parents even have a picture of both of us in the shower together wearing those obnoxiously big sunglasses.

"So how's your brother?"

He's good. He's in college now."

"Really? That's neat."

"And your parents how are they?"

"My father retired early and bought a flower shop some years back." She spoke.

Sasuke elbowed me to get his attention. He really looked annoyed by the conversation. The pinket as well. Those two were staring at each other about to mug the other or something. All I knew was if looks could kill, one of those two would be charged for third degree murder.

"Well, we have to get going. Sit with me at lunch?"

"No problem."

And with that, Sasuke and I left the two girls. We both walked in silence. Even when we got to our class. We sat next to each other, but we still didn't say a word. In the class, there were a few other guys. Some who were in other cabins, others from our own cabin. I saw Gaara with his head down on the desk. He looked like he was going to sleep. Maybe that's how he relaxes himself, by sleeping it off.

I could hear a familiar voice in the distance. This was a voice that I knew I never wanted to piss off. And right now she was showing her furry to a poor soul. I felt sorry for the poor bastard who was dealing with her. I remember when I was little, and misbehaved, I would deal with that woman. Sometimes, if my brother and I were angry at each other, we would get the other in trouble just so we could see him get chewed out by her.

And suddenly, the door bursted open. Two people walked into the class. The woman, who I, without a doubt, knew and a creepy ashen man with oily long black hair continued arguing. I didn't like the look of the man. He looked way to dangerous to be counselor here. He looked like some pedophile, to me. There was no way I was going to find myself alone with this freak.

"Grams!?" I cried out.

Both of the adults and some of the other boys turned to look at me a little funny. I was a little surprised that my grandmother would even be here. I figured she would be enjoying her condo with Gramps and yelling at him for his sleazy novels he claims to be a work of art. I never really viewed her as the type of person who would be roughing it out in the woods. More as the one roughing it out trying to get a tan near her pool.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She looked at me relived and took my arm, digging her nails into my flesh. I hissed at the stinging sensation. I guess she noticed because her grip became much lighter. I had a good look at her face. She must have gone to the Botox doctor since her face was smoother than her age would allow. Her hair a faded blonde, almost like those exotic white sand beaches. I noticed she was wearing her one of her low-cut shirts. It always bothered me a bit that she would wear those kinds of shirts. But I think it's because I am not that fond of knowing that my grandmother has giant boobs.

"Your mom told me what my son did." She stated flatly.

"I figured. So you're going to pick me up?" I looked at her hopeful.

She gave a laugh as she continued, "Not a chance twerp. You got to deal with this on your own. But I will try to help you out with this situation." She spoke.

"Thanks."

"I don't like the looks of this place. Especially that workshop teacher of yours." She spoke darkly.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. He and your grandfather hate each other. Almost got your grandfather killed and arrested on several occasions. If he succeeded even one time, you would have never been born."

She looked at my face. I honestly think she is blowing some things out of proportion. And she knew that I felt that. But she didn't say anything.

"Look, just be careful, Naruto. If things get really bad, just let me know and I can call your parents and they'll get you out of here in no time flat."

"I know." I whispered.

We stood there silently for God knows how long. It was nice to be able to speak to her without her screaming at Grandpa. She really is a cool old lady.

"Naruto?" she broke the silence.

I looked up to her in response.

"Your father really does love you. I love you too. I'll tolerate your queer ass because of that love." My grandmother grinned.

"Thanks, Grams."

Suddenly, she hit me on the back of my head. "Don't call me Grams, fool."

And with that, we both were back in the class. The ashen freak looked at us with displeasure in his eyes.

"Tsunade, I believe you have a class to attend."

"And you have a class to teach, Orochimaru." She hissed back at him.

And with that, she slammed the door as hard as she could. A few of the guys in the class jumped in their seats a bit (and awakening Gaara from his nap). I didn't know if I was going to be thrilled knowing my gram-gram would be here. She is a real strict woman. If gramps was here, then I know I sure as hell would have more fun here. He and grams are two different people. But they both are perfect for each other. Both of them belong in the nut house together.

"Well, class, my name is Orochimaru. I will be your Gender Role Teacher."

Sai raised his hand as soon as the creepy teacher finished speaking. The slimy man looked rather annoyed at the hot twin. I could tell that many of us were watching those two, careful not to miss a moment of action. Everything really felt tense.

"Yes?"

"The rules state that the guys can't have long hair, but you can. Why the hell is that?" Sai blurted.

Sasuke hit his head on his desk at his brother's comment. He looked as if he had just heard something really stupid that it was just unbelievable. To be honest, I was kind of wondering that myself. The teacher here had long oily hair.

"Because I can."

"Then I can too."

"No you can't. I'm not a little prancing fag like all of you here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This defiantly had to be against the rules. He can't talk to us like that. Just because we all are gay doesn't mean we are meant to be treated like we are dirt.

"Jesus had long hair. I can too." Sai smiled.

I couldn't believe the blasphemy this kid was spouting. Jesus had long hair. Yeah, he's the son of God. He can have his hair flowing from one sea to the other. We can't. Camp rules. Besides, I don't really have my hair that long. It's a little shaggy, but still acceptable.

"Actually," the teacher began, "nowhere in the bible does it even give a description of Jesus. For all we know, Jesus could have been bald."

He was right. I forgot about that. I remember a few years back, watching a DVD box set my father bought and they mentioned something about that. I personally always thought that Jesus looked like a person from the Middle East. He was born there. His family is from there. With that situation, I felt more confident with that saying, "If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and talks like a duck, it's a duck".

"Jesus was a black Jew. End of discussion." One of the boys shouted.

The entire class bursted into laughter, except for me. I really didn't want to deal with that because it was bad enough that I would end up going to hell for being gay. I didn't want to go to hell for making fun of the Lord.

"Enough class. Now, let us begin our class."

TBC

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Yes. Really nice. Kinda long, but it ended up good. Now, on the thing with what Jesus looks like and the DVD set, that is a fact. There is a DVD Box set called Great People of the Bible and in one of the DVD's (I can't remember which one) they state that the bible doesn't have a description of Jesus (only description of Jesus is that is said is that "He looks like the Son of God").

I dug a little more history and found that the Bible was the first book published in English. And also how the Europeans would spread Christianity, they would want him to look like themselves. Thus trading the Middle Eastern features such as the olive skin tone for a lighter shade. Getting rid of dark hair for brown, ect.

Well, I would also like to thank those who are reading this story. But I would like more reviews. It's rather annoying, to an extent, that I have more favorites and alerts for this story than I do reviews. I'm real happy and everything that I am getting people who are doing that. But how the hell am I supposed to know what you guys are thinking about and improve when I don't even have you guys take five seconds to type something out. So please, if you are going to put this story as a favorite, alert or add me to your favorite author or author alert, can you at least review? I would like to know what I am doing right or doing wrong.

I also want to thank my Beta Reader because she's the greatest. And also Bike for giving me the inspiration of writing this. Thanks for writing WWJD. It really is a good story.

Well, welcome back my readers. I hope you are excited with this chapter. I am happy to know that I have people interested in my story. And I want to let you all know that I write for you all.

Oh, and be happy I felt like being nice and updating twice in one week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, welcome back my readers. I hope you are excited with this chapter. I am happy to know that I have people interested in my story. And I want to let you all know that I write for you all.

* * *

Ch8

I sat down in the cafeteria with Ino, the same girl she was with earlier, and the twins. We all were just chattering about our new Gender Role class. Sai stated that our teacher was some convicted child molester and he's only here to scare the shit out of the guys. I told the two girls that they were lucky to get to deal with my grams. It seems that she was their teacher for the gender role crap. I bet her class was a lot more fun than ours. We just ended up getting checked out by some pervert that just called us filthy heathens and fags…

"I still can't believe you were acting like an idiot." Sasuke muttered as he took a bite out of his French fry.

"What? I had to ask." Sai smiled.

"Sibling rivalry again?" I asked.

"Sibling?" both spoke confused.

"Yeah. Aren't you both twins?" I asked.

"No." both answered in unison.

"But you two look alike."

"No we don't." they answered at the same time again.

"Yeah you do." Ino laughed.

"We do not." They seemed to be flowing on the same vibe.

"Can you both say something different at the same time?" I laughed.

Sai answered vocally while Sasuke gave up on the conversation.

"So," the girl named Sakura began. "If you both aren't brothers, then how the hell are you both related?"

"Cousins." Both stated in unison again.

Sai began to eat his pizza while Sasuke began explaining how they were relaited. It was pretty interesting. Their fathers were both brothers and very close. And thus their two sons would be close as a result seeing that they were both born near the same time of year.

"But, unlike my parents that actually got it right the first time, Sasuke here has a brother." Sai laughed.

"No. Your parents were terrified to birth another freak into the world."

The table laughed while Sai looked like he was about to punch his cousin in the face. He didn't seem too thrilled to have been the butt of a joke. After a moment or two, he grabbed a French fry and dipped it in some ketchup.

Suddenly, the girls stopped laughing. I felt a pressure on the soft spot in the back of my head being pressed and turned around to see who hit me. I saw my gram-gram with a smirk on her face and a lunch tray.

"Hey grandma." I spoke sheepishly.

"Are you going to invite me to eat with you or are you going to be an ungrateful brat and let me stand here?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I muttered as all of us moved our chairs a bit for her.

She then sat down with us, the others a little worried about continuing our conversation.

"So, Naruto, boys, how was your class with the freak?" she asked.

Sai and Sasuke looked at her, amazed that she even said that. I really wasn't. I know what my gram-gram was crazy like that. The girls didn't look as surprised. So I guess she showed them how she acts to an extent.

"Fine." Sai blurted.

"Really? I thought he would have done something that would get him fired." Tsunade shrugged.

Yeah. He did nothing whatsoever. Throughout his class, I was afraid to move in fear that he would end up yelling in my face or keep me after class. I do not want to be alone with that guy at all. He creeps me out. I do not feel comfortable, let alone safe near him. Throughout the class I felt like all of us were gazelles and he was the lion waiting to strike. I didn't want to worry my grandma with the crap I was going through.

Suddenly, a robust woman walked over to our table, tapping my grandmother on her shoulder. She smiled to the woman and us as she excused herself. They both spoke quietly amongst themselves, I drank my milk casually. A part of me was happy to know that my grandmother was here with me. I didn't feel all alone now. I felt like she was my support system. My grandma was my rock while I suffered at Straight Arrow.

My grandmother returned rather quickly and picked up her tray. She muttered something about how the staff wanted to get to know her better and invited her over to sit over at their table. But for some reason, I had the feeling she was lying. I think the woman told her not to eat with us. I think they want us to really feel as hopeless as we all looked.

I wasn't that hungry now. I stood up fluidly, taking my tray to the trash. I dumped the contents of the serving dish—a burger, some fries, and half of my milk. I just wanted to be alone right now. I wanted to try to brace myself for being absolutely miserable and get ready to become a self-hating homophobe. Fight now, that's how my life seemed to be heading. I guess my father was going to win this war.

Maybe Gaara's little comment about belts would be my only way out of this place. Maybe dying would be a better fate than dealing with the hateful glares all sugar-coated. At least then I would finally be able to get a rest from such uncomfortable looks that I never received until I stepped foot into this world. Maybe this was how Jesus felt. Being born into a world where he knew people would hate him. He was put here to deal with the bullshit of the hypocrites and the cold stares of the angry people.

But he got it much worse than I or any other human would ever have it. And he didn't kill himself because of it. I was going to have to hang in there strong. For my own sake. I wasn't going to let this place change me. I had to win. I had to prove that I was not sick. I had to show that even though I would end up being in love with another man, I would still put God first in my life.

* * *

I was walking in the empty field for a while; bearly able to see my nose in front of my face. I just wanted to be alone. I had to figure out my game plan on saving my own sanity. I was going to make it out of here unchanged. I wasn't going to let them get to me. I was going to win, even if it killed me.

I hated having to try to go into survival mode now. I could feel the tears threatening to escape. I was going to have to get out of this somehow or another. Just how, I had no clue. But I was going to find a way out.

I doubted that my grandmother would help me. She seemed to be determined that I stay here. I had made my decision to stay here. I was not going to let them break me. They could do all they wanted, but I wouldn't fall. I am going to be stronger. I'm going to be tougher. I had to get myself ready. I was going to defeat their mind games.

Without warning, I heard noises. It sounded like a group of kids. Maybe they were from camp. I don't think there are any neighborhoods here. I was sleeping and wouldn't know if there would be other people living near this boot camp from hell.

As I got closer, I could smell an odd fragrance. It smelled a bit musty. But almost sweet at the same time. I never smelled anything like this. Well, except for my brother's jacket when I was younger. The closer I got, the fragrance grew stronger, and started to mix with the stench of alcohol and burning wood.

And that was when it hit me. There was a bonfire going on. There were probably some high school kids that lived near here who were throwing a party. And now I could at least relax. I was free from the camp and in the company of people from the outside world.

I ran closer to the aroma of the party. I knew that this would be my heaven in this hellish place. I would be free to be a teenager again. I missed the parties back in my school. Yeah, I would never drink or anything, but tonight I was going to throw caution to the wind. I was going to stick it to my parents for dumping me in this camp. I was going to actually have fun.

My feet carried me as quickly as they could. And I was happy when I finally made it. The glow of the fire warmed my heart. I could see other people around my age smiling and laughing. Some with red cups in their hands, others on top of a car with some marijuana. I don't think I was going to be that brave and smoke that for the first time. I was braver with the drinking. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself with trying to smoke it. Some of my friends told me that it's very different smoking marijuana and smoking a normal cigarette. How they know that, I don't even want to figure out.

"Hey, kid, who are you?" some guy called out to me.

He looked completely out of place. He looked more like the guy that would get thrown into the dumpster by these guys than actually be a friend. His glasses were a thick black. His platinum hair in a nice pony-tail. He had on a Pink Floyd shirt on with some camo cargo shorts.

The rest of the party stopped, staring at me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea crashing a party. I took a few steps back only to bump into another guy.

This guy scared the living shit out of me. He was a big person for his age. He was twice as tall as I was and three times size the girth. He had on a blue and white Letterman Jacket with the initials S.H.S. This guy looked really tough. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a linebacker for his school football team.

"What you doing, half-pint?" the big guy asked.

I should have never followed my nose. I should have just stayed at the damn camp and be safe. But no, I had to go and find out what was going on. I had to go and think that I would probably get lucky and get away from my damn pathetic life in Straight Arrow.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" I stammered.

"Don't be a stranger." One of the random people shouted as they shoved a cup in my hand.

And with that, the others just went on with their business. They talked about how they were going to crush my team on football. They spoke about how the teachers were a pain in the ass. Over all, they were just like normal kids like me. Or before I came to the camp of no return.

I drank happily. I was finally free. I was able to relax for the first time in days. This was going to be one of the only joys I would be experiencing in this camp. It didn't matter if I was breaking the rules in camp. I was going to live my life a little for once. I was going to be a little crazy. I think I deserve that a bit right now.

I looked at the fire for a while. It was amazing how it danced to the crackles it made. It was smoothening to me. I remembered when I was little how my mom would hold me tightly as we warmed up by the fire in our camping trips. I felt safe in her arms. And I missed how my dad would ruffle my hair while mom held me. Those were the good days before they knew I was gay. I missed those days a lot. I wished I never had opened my damn mouth. Maybe then, I would actually be at home right now. In a nice warm bed, or hanging with my friends from school.

All of a sudden, a man roared with rage. Some of the kids shouted that the cops were here. That was when the warmth vanished. The police were here. This was an illegal bonfire. We were all under aged and drinking. And some of the kids were smoking pot. I was going to get into so much trouble.

I was supposed to be in camp right now. Curfew must have ended a long time ago in camp. I was going to see the wrath of this camp. And right now, I wasn't looking forward to it. All I could think was 'I had to get out of here'.

Without thinking, I bolted from where I was and ran. I didn't know where I was at the moment. I just knew that I didn't want to get captured by law enforcement. If I wanted to keep my nose clean in this camp, I can't have the law lay their hands on me.

The guy with the glasses, Kabuto if I remember one of the kids calling him that, tripped me. I crashed to the ground hard. I couldn't believe what was happening. This kid really didn't want to get caught and was willing to have me be the distraction.

"Go back to your town Konoha shit." He yelled before running off.

And that was when it hit me. That guy is on Sound High School's baseball team. We went against his team lots of times. I should have known that they were from my school's rivals. I should have put the Lettermen and their trash talk about my school together!

And that was when I felt another pressure on my body. I couldn't lift my head up from the force. I could taste the dirt in my mouth. I could feel the warm dirt up my nose. I hated the feeling. I could bearly breath. I could hear some woman yelling in my ear. But I couldn't understand what she was saying. I was too confused to comprehend her words.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

I was terrified now. I was going to go back to the camp God, help me.

TBC

* * *

Wow... Cliffy. Naruto just got arrested. Really messed up. Now, if you want to complain to me for ending it in a juicy part, go and review. I want to get your input, readers. And it's hard to do that without you really reviewing… And yes, I am talking to you people who read my stories, but don't feel like reviewing, but you just decide to fav my story or something like that. If you got enough time to do that, you have enough time to tell me I suck.

I want to thank my cousin for being my beta reader. I know that it's a tough job. Thanks for dealing with my crap.

I also want to thank Bike for writing WWJD. Without your story, I would never have even thought about making this.

I also want you all to remember yet again that WWJD and this story are two completely different stories. And this is one of the more serious points that are different. Bike's story seems to be a more trustworthy camp that would actually care for their campers… Mine… Well, let's just wait until later chapters…

Thanks for reading! Now please review! And tell your friends.

I also wanted to let you all know that I didn't update last week because the week before that, I updated twice. Now, please, I really would like more reviews... It is getting annoying to see that I still have more people favorite-ing than actually reviewing...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, hello fellow readers. It's me again. I know that I keep changing my username and it is probably getting tiring, but I am going to keep this name for a very long time for personal reasons (if you can figure out why, then I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Well, I have been busy with school and life. So I'm sorry. I will try and finish up all of my other stories, just give me time.

* * *

Ch 9

* * *

I could tell that many of the kids in camp were staring at me as if they had just seen a ghost. Many of the councilors gave a disappointed look as they shook their heads as if they expected something like this to happen. I felt horrible. I never expected that I would ever have a record.

I knew that my older brother had one. He had been caught shoplifting. But he was never caught with drugs in an illegal bonfire. And I was pretty sure that my parents were going to find out.

I saw from the corner of my eye my grandmother. She looked as if she was going to kick my ass. I felt like I deserved it right now. I was just surprised that she didn't take me from the cops by twisting my ear almost 18o degrees. I knew she did that with dad when he was a bit rebellious in his younger years.

And then I saw Sasuke. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. I guess nobody expected the good little Pastor's son to get arrested. I didn't either. But I was going to make the best of this situation.

I could hear some of the people whispering. I don't think this place gets too many police here. Or if they do, it's for the runaways. Man, what the hell was I thinking? I should have never been there. I should have stayed close to the camp. But I had to go off and think. Man, I'm such an idiot.

After a few minutes of dealing with the voices of the crowd and the glances of everybody, I was sitting in an office. I guess this is where the head honcho works. The office was very small. It seemed that it would experience an explosion of papers. One of the desks was swamped with paper work. On one of the four walls, there was a little sign that said, "LOVE THEM LIKE JESUS" with a little cross. For the first time, I felt extremely uncomfortable with something concerning the Savior of Humanity.

One of the police officers walked opened a door and closed it. The other told me to sit down. I sat down as fast as I could. I didn't want to get into any more trouble. I was in enough as it was and I didn't want to make it any worse.

Something inside me was telling me to just bolt out of the room and make a run for it. I could live in the woods and eat bugs. I could deal with the slugs crawling all over my body in my sleep. Anything would be better than dealing with anything this camp might do to me.

"So, kid," the police officer spoke to me.

I looked was a fairly young man. Maybe around my brother's age. He had flaming red hair just like Gaara's. He looked at me a little confused. Maybe he felt a little bad for me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto." I muttered.

"Sasori." He spoke. "So, Naruto, why were you over there?"

"I donno." I muttered.

"You know you got into a lot of trouble. You're just lucky you aren't being charged for breaking into privet property." He spoke. "As for the under aged drinking and drugs… That one is going to be pretty tough to get out of."

"But I wasn't doing any drugs." I cried out.

"You were caught with them." He said.

"The other kids were smoking the pot! I didn't even touch it. I would never touch that stuff." I whispered the last part.

"I believe ya, kid." Sasori muttered.

I looked up at him amazed. He believed that I didn't use the drugs. I was telling the truth. I didn't want to touch that. I only had half a cup of beer, not even enough to get somebody tipsy. But I shouldn't have drunk it in the first place.

"I will admit that I drank, but only a little."

The police officer laughed. That made me feel a little bit more at ease. This was so mind-boggling. Today was so insane. Today, I witnessed Gaara throw a temper tantrum, I had to deal with some pedo teacher, I was reunited with a long lost friend, and I got arrested thanks to school rivals.

Suddenly, the other police officer that was in behind the door came back out. She smiled at Sasori as she told him that they were done with this place.

"Alight Anko. Let's head out then." He said. He then looked at me and smiled, "Keep your nose kid."

"And God have mercy on ya. They look pretty pissed off with you."

* * *

The head honcho didn't even want to speak to me. They said that they would have a word with me after my parents the first family session. Said something about how it would give me enough time to think it over. But they did call my parents and thought it would be a blast if I told them.

I wished that my mother would have picked up the phone. But she didn't. My dad did. And he was yelling like a mad man. I felt like I was only five inches tall. The more he yelled, the more I slumped on my seat. And I knew I was in it when he said he would discuss this when the family would come over.

I walked over to my cabin alone. The clear air only made me feel more uncomfortable. Kakashi was outside of the cabin when I arrived. He was reading a book while waiting for me. As soon as I was visible to him, he closed his book and I guess smiled.

"So, you had fun?" he asked.

I looked at him a little oddly. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be friendly or trying to be funny.

"I did until the police showed up." I smiled.

"They really know how to ruin a good party." Kakashi chuckled.

Gaara and the Uchiha cousins walked out of the cabin, all of them in their p.j's. They looked a little uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if it was because of me, or whatever it was. I took a quick glance at Gaara, he turned away with what I think was a blush.

"You lucky bas- ducky. Why didn't you take Sasuke and me with you?" Sai laughed as he tapped my shoulder with a light punch.

"Because I didn't know there was a party." I muttered confused.

"Man, and you say you're a good little preacher boy. Last time I remember, they're all busy reading their bibles." Sai snorted.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to get changed into your sleeping clothes." Kakashi answered.

I nodded as I went inside to change clothes. I was pretty tiered. I would probably listen to some music and try to go to sleep. I knew that tomorrow I was going to have a very long day. My parents were coming for the family therapy. Part of me wasn't looking forward to seeing them. But part of me was looking forward to see some of the other kid's parents. And I am pretty sure that my parents won't be as angry when they see Ino's parents.

Our parents were really close while I was young. And I'm pretty sure that they are going to trade info so they don't lose touch. I know that I'm going to get Ino's number before this nightmare is over. I don't want to lose contact with her. And I have a feeling that I won't be losing contact with some of the other people here.

As soon as I was dressed, I grabbed my guitar and started to strum the strings. The sound was very soothing. I didn't want to really play anything right now. I just wanted to hear the sounds.

"Hey, play something." Gaara said.

I nodded as I began to play _American Pie_ for the cabin. In the middle of the first chorus in the song, we all were singing. It didn't matter if we all were off key. We were all having fun. It was a long time since most of us got to enjoy ourselves.

I knew that tomorrow we weren't going to be having too much fun. Our parents were coming over. They would be here to act like they cared about us, but would again leave us here when they had to go home. They were lucky. We were all stuck here. We couldn't leave this place even if we wanted to.

As I finished the song, I started to play _I Know You're There_. It seemed that the only person who knew this song was Kakashi. It figures that he would know this song simply because he's a staff in a Christian Gay to Straight Boot-Camp.

I needed to play this song for myself more than ever. I needed to reassure myself that I wasn't alone. Even if I felt like nobody could hear my cries. I knew that God was going to be with me, even if this camp said differently. It didn't matter if Orochimaru said that I was going to die a painful death because of being gay and that God would only listen if and only if I was straight. This song would comfort me because I knew that God was here with me. He was protecting me from all of the dangers I was going to face. And like the song, I knew that He listens to me. He hears all of my prayers.

"Play something else." Sai groaned in the middle of the song.

I chuckled at his annoyance to my choice of songs. But I prayed that they found the Light of God. They all were good people. Even if everybody in this camp disagreed. They were people just like me. But they needed God's help more than I did right now.

'God,' I thought to myself. 'Help them through the dark. I know that all of them will stumble. Deliver them from evil. Guide them with Your hand. You know the way. You know what their purpose is. You created them before they were even put into this earth. Help them with their battles. Give them the strength to get through their dark hours in life.

'Amen.'

* * *

TBC

* * *

And thus ends another chapter to this story. I'm amazed that I'm almost at ten chapters already. It's really unbelievable that this story isn't dead. I strongly feel that this kind of story should be read. It's one that is speaking of serious matters. I am also horribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have school and I have to study 5+ hours. I have a gaia account. If you have one, my current username is The Fagot Tree. If you see me online, just go and yell at me to get back to the story or go back and study.

I do know that there are homosexuals in the world that have accepted Jesus Christ into their hearts and yet they continue to struggle with their inner demons and the issues with their own religion. My heart goes out to those people because it is not easy to live a life that is truly fragile. It is a difficult thing to accept one self's sexual orientation when their faith tells them that their orientation is frowned upon.

I want to thank my readers. You all are really amazing. Just continue to spread the word of this story. I really would love to read your reviews. You just might give me new inspiration to this story, or another one all together.

I want to thank my Beta Reader because she really is awesome. That, and also because family is a very important thing. You really do help me with just simple conversations. I pick up things for my writing, and I hope that you do too.

I also want to thank Bike for writing WWJD. That story inspired me to write this. Thanks.

Well, you finished reading this chapter. Review now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Only God Knows**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

* * *

Well, I cannot believe that I suddenly get over 1K hits and not one of you go and post a review. This is crazy. I have more favorites and alerts than I do reviews. WTF guys? Really... Part of me is just tempted to stop updating this story until I get more reviews. This is just aggravating.

Well, anyway, I am updating the story only so I can warn all of you. If I do not get any more reviews, this story will be cancled until you all start reviewing. I know that there are people reading this story. Fuck, I could care less if your review is talking about gym socks. I am demanding that I get 3o reviews reviews for this chapter, 5 from the last chapter, and 1 from chapter 2.

You think I'm not kidding? Watch me do it.

* * *

Ch 1o

If we all were allowed to wait in front of the camp, most of us probably would have. I know I would. I wanted to see my parents. I wasn't really mad at my dad anymore. I was just mad that I was in here. I still feel a little hurt that he made me stay here, but I'll probably get over it.

I was waiting anxiously for my parents. Many of the gay kids were in the cafeteria with their parents and guardians. I saw the former pink-haired girl, Sakura, taking a box from her mom, praising God to be able to get rid of the horrible dye-job the camp forced her and how she would look like better as a raven-haired beauty than a mousy-brown trash bin.

As I looked in the room, I saw some of the kids a little uncomfortable in the room with their parents. One of the boys, who was in my Workshop class, just looked bored out of his mind with the entire thing and must have decided that watching clouds was a better way to waste time.

"Your parents haven't shown up yet?" Ino asked me.

Her nose was looking better now. Not by much, but compared to how it looked on the first two days, it looked more like a really nasty scratch from a cat. I was just happy for her that her injury wasn't bleeding all over her food and bed.

"Nope, what about yours?" I smiled.

"Coming soon." She grinned.

I had a feeling that her parents were going to have a cow to see me. I'm pretty sure they are not going to be expecting me. Ino and I promised that we would not tell our parents about the reunion until they came here for the family group therapy. And it might work out better for me simply because my parents might end up delaying the long ordeal of lecturing me about how much of an idiot I was for getting arrested in a place like this. I already know I'm an idiot. Only I can be stupid enough to find a way to get arrested here in Straight Arrow.

I looked over to the side to see Sasuke and Sai. Both of them were acting as if they had a branch up their asses. And two older men were with them. And how those two older men, who I guess were their father's, seemed to have not only the tree, but the entire damn forest shoved up their backside. Their posters were perfect. I wouldn't be surprised if they were like that the entire day and the cafeteria caught on fire.

Ino suddenly nudged me, grabbing my attention once more. She pointed over to the door and I froze. My parents and her parents were at the door. And they were chatting rather animatedly. My dad looked like he was in high spirits. So far, that was a good sign. My mom and Ino's mom were talking about what they were up to since the last time they had seen each other.

Ino and I walked over to our parents. I guess some good things have come from me coming out of the closet. If I didn't, then my parents would never have gotten back in touch with old friends.

"Hey mom, dad." I smiled.

My mom hugged me tightly as I tried to breathe. After a minute of nearly dying from strangulation, my mom let go. I tried to breath normally again as my mom greeted Ino. She looked a bit surprised to see her. Last time my mom saw her, she bearly reached her knee caps. And now, they both were near the same height.

We all ended up sitting close together. Our parents were chatting about life and how things were turning out, and also why Ino and I were here. It seemed that she was here for being a lesbian and being a bit rebellious. Me, just being into boys. My dad looked a bit disappointed when he said that. But then again, Ino's dad had his face twisted in pain when he said what was going on with Ino.

Sakura had returned, her hair no longer an unpleasant mossy brownish color, but a better raven-haired beauty. Her hair really looked nice. I think the pink hair suited her more, but since this place would sure as hell never allow her to keep it, black hair would just have to do.

I didn't even realize that a lot of time passed. A staff member walked up to the front of the cafeteria and smiled. A microphone in her hand. She tapped it a few times and began to speak.

"Welcome families. I am pleased to see that many of you all joined. As we know, this process is a long and difficult journey for your children's rehabilitation. They need the love and support to get them into greener pastures. And I am just so thrilled to see that many of you want to be part of the healing process." She smiled sweetly.

This lady looked very familiar. I think she was the lady from the first day bashing about how all of us were going to hell. I didn't bother to try to really remember her features. There was really nothing special about her to really remember.

"Now let us all start this setion with a prayer. Would any of the parents like to start?"

My father raised his hand, I suppressed a groan of embarrassment. I really didn't want my father to go up in front of everybody here and do that. Simply because I knew that when this crap was over, Sai was going to go and be an ass and pick on not only me, but my father.

I'm pretty sure that Kakashi will turn a blind eye if he "sees" me punching Sai in the face. Sai will deserve it by then.

"O Heavenly Father, thank You for giving us the strength needed to be here today. Thank You for giving us the time to be here with our children who are struggling to see the truth of Your words. Right now, O Lord, we ask you to give them the sight— Your sight—to show them the sin they are living in. Bless them. Help them. These bright young faces are lost right now. Guide them with Your words and wisdom. For only You know what these young men and women are capable of. You created them in Your image. You breathed life into them.

"Oh God, help their parents. They too are struggling with their children. Bless them with a clear heart so they too may be used for Your work in helping them. God, You know the darkness that has been placed in their hearts. You know the fears that are consuming us all. Please put them to rest with Your love. Guide us today as we try to figure out just how Lucifer is trying to ensnare our children, Your children, into death. Please, O Lord, deliver them from the Spiritual death they are facing. Only You and your son can help us overcome not from temptation, but from sin.

"Oh God, help us today with this session and be with us as salvage the souls of our children. Lead us in this mission with a clear and open heart.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, amen."

Other people echoed amen in a chaotic unison. My father returned to his family and placed his hand on my shoulder. If I was still mad, I would have shrugged it off. I really didn't feel like doing that at the moment. Not because I was no longer mad. I still was. I'm still stinging from his betrayal. I was just happy to know that he cared enough to even show up.

"That was a lovely prayer." The woman commented. My father smiled a thank you back at her. The woman began to speak about how she was happy to see many of the parents here. But I, and other kids were tuning her out.

I wanted to leave this place. I really didn't want to find out what was going to happen to me when my parents left. The honcho here looked pretty steamed at me for getting arrested while I was at this camp.

My father placed his hand on my shoulder while he began to listen to the woman. She just droned on listing names from a list. I noticed that she would smile if she pronounced the names correctly or if she looked at some of the campers without the aid of the list to know they were here.

"Nerutu Uzopaki?"

Some of the campers giggled at her pathetic attempt to say my name correctly. I only twitched my eye a bit. That was disgustingly off. I felt vomit crawling up at how horrible she said my own name. I felt as if my ears were raped.

My mom chuckled at how she said my name wrong. My dad just acted as if nothing happened. I was the only one horrified at how she mispronounced my name. I don't have an 'e' anywhere near my name. Well, technically, my father's name is Namekaze and that has an 'e', but that's not the point. She said my name wrong. And since when did my last name ever have the letter 'p'?

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." My mother corrected.

"Oh, silly me." The woman smiled embarrassed.

Yes, silly her. Stupid kunt. I just wanted this thing to finish. The faster this ends, the faster this hell will finish and I will be heading back home away from this prison. And when I leave, I will end up having to deal with the damage this place left behind. I just prayed that it wasn't going to be as bad as the pit of my stomach made me feel.

"Well, it seems that everybody is here. Now who brought their parents or guardian?" the woman asked.

I and many other kids rose their hands. She smiled as she looked at all of us. I learned that when the councilors smiled like that, nothing good would come. Many of the campers, including myself, tensed a bit. I think even Sai and Sasuke tensed up for a second before their parents would notice.

"Gaara, so these are your?"

Gaara looked at the woman darkly before he looked at the young man and woman on either side of him. I am pretty sure they aren't his parents. Gaara's too old to be their kid. They look like they are more like my brother's age.

The girl was a sandy blonde. She seemed a bit masculine, but in a good way. She just looked pretty scary if anybody got into a fight with her. She looks pretty tough. And it didn't help all that much with her clothes. She had on a wife-beater and some baggy gray sweat pants with some Reeboks. On the side of one eye, she had what appeared to be the black makeup crap that the football players would wear.

The other guy had shaggy brown hair and seemed to look almost like a Gaara Clone, wardrobe-wise. He had on some Eminem shirt with a butt load of pills.

The way those two were dressed, I was amazed that the camp even let them in. They broke all of the rules just by making a cameo.

"We're his older brother and sister. Our dad was caught with a business trip in Honduras." The girl said.

"Yeah. I'm Kankuru, and this is Tamari." He smiled.

Wow, both sounded nice. I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. But then again, this place looks nice but it's really Hell on Earth. So judging is good.

"I see. And when will he make an appearance?"

"By the time this camp is done." Tamari spoke.

Gaara looked completely uninterested by this conversation. I didn't blame him. This was going by so slowly. I had a feeling by the time we are done, camp would be over and all of us would be heading for a nursing home.

The councilor moved on from Gaara to some of the other kids. And eventually to me. I wasn't paying attention. But I knew that both of my parents introduced themselves and spoke about what they did for a living. Just like all of the other parents and guardians generally did.

"Well, today, we are going to try and figure out the root of your children's problems. Many of these cases are a result of insecurities and or sexual traumas they have endured in life and a single even triggering their unhealthy obsessions."

So now I was either insecure about myself or somebody touched me. That must be it. That must be why I was gay. Because I was so totally man-handled at a young age. My dad cleaned my ass the wrong way and I just loved it.

I guffawed at what the woman caused me to think. My mom elbowed me lightly to keep quiet. She was writing this down. Dear god, she was going to ask me if I was ever touched in my areas when I was little. Dear lord, if only it were true, that way my parents have a reason to blame for my sexuality.

But then again, they can blame me being so insecure about myself that the only way I will ever feel loved is by getting to be in the strong arms of Fabio. God, that is creepy. And I thought that my dad was super conservative. This place is starting to make him look like a loony liberal.

"Uh, Neji." The woman looked down at her list before looking at a guy with a really fucked up hair cut. He looked like he got into a fight with a pair of scissors and los… Badly. Some parts of his hair were longer than other parts, there were even a few spots where it looked like it was falling off. I felt sorry for the guy. He had to have the barber from hell cut his tresses.

"Let's start with you. How do you feel about yourself?"

He didn't even bother speaking. He just gave her this dark look with his lilac eyes. Those eyes looked familiar. I don't know where, but it was a little unearthing to see those eyes that appeared to only be soft be so hard. But that only made the beauty more cruel. It made those eyes strangely more stunning.

A middle aged man looked at him sternly. His eyes the same violet as the boy named Neji. His hair, though, was rather long. Both though, had the same earthy tone to it. But what struck odd for me was that the middle aged man was in a business suit. He looked more like he was going to start working in a company than be in charge. And this man stood proud and tall, as if he owned this very facility.

Neji looked up at him and sighed before answering.

"Better than you ever will be." He slyly remarked.

I dropped my jaw at what he said. I, nor many people, couldn't believe what he said. The woman, I swear it, twitched her eye a bit at his answer. Either he just wanted to say that because he was still pissed that he was here, or he really believed that he was better than her.

"Excuse me?" she smiled as sweetly as she could.

"You heard me. I am better than you ever wish. I don't look at myself as some hopeless loser trying to get laid. I never had some pervert trying to tough me in my special places. I just happen to be something you hate."

This dude had some sort of superiority complex or something. I just couldn't believe the words that were just coming out of his mouth. Part of me wanted to laugh because this had to be a joke. Part the other part of me didn't think he was kidding. I decided to go with the second opinion. I don't think he was joking at all. I think he really does believe he is better than that woman. But at least he was speaking what I was thinking, and what many of us were.

I'm pretty sure that most of us didn't have old fart lure us into his windowless van with candy and ice-cream. I know I wasn't. I was busy having fun and being a good little boy.

""Well, Gaara, what about you?"

"If I say the next door neighbor touched me, can I leave?" he snorted.

The blonde girl smacked him on his arm for saying that. I guess he figured that was his "no". He shrugged and continued to speak.

"To be honest, I don't want to tell any of you people anything." He muttered.

"But you have to do this to get better." The woman smiled as she tried to encourage him.

"I don't trust you. I don't trust anybody in this damn camp."

"Gaara." The woman warned for his cursing.

"Can't change how I feel." Gaara muttered.

I don't know, but I think he muttered something under his breath. But the woman looked like she was about to beat the crap out of Gaara. But as fast as that attitude came, it was replaced with another gingerly smile.

"Alright then. Uh, Lee, same question."

This boy looked insane. He had this bowl cut with the bushiest eyebrows ever. He looked like he had two black caterpillars glued to his eyebrows. And the immense amount of green he had on was just overwhelming.

"Well, I feel frustrated." He thought real carefully his words.

"Why?"

"Because no matter what I do, I just never seem to get it right. It bothers me. I lost my martial arts tournament, in that one, I ended up having to get surgery for a very serious injury. I made my team lose in the soccer championship. No matter how hard or how long I study, I can never pass my French exam. And now, it seems like I can't even get my own life right."

It seemed like the last sentence was meant to be to himself. But I understood a bit from where he was coming from. I knew how it feels to fail at something you worked so hard for. I remember when I was in little league, during practice, I was working so hard that I actually bruised a bone. I was out for the rest of the season. I felt like all of my hard work was for nothing. I felt as if I let down the team and myself.

"Lee, I didn't know you felt like that!" a man cried out.

This man's booming voice scared the crap out of me. He ruined the sweet sad moment by speaking.

"I can't help what I feel, pops."

"Together, we shall sort out your youthful frustration and confusion! You shall be a booming young buck full of life blossoming into a youthful beast!"

"Father!"

"Oh, son!"

"I love you, dad!"

"I lo-"

"I can't take it anymore!" a hardened man shrilled over the queer moment.

TBC

* * *

Man, cliffie. I know. But that's what has to happen. And this, I believe, has got to be one of the longest chapters or the longest chapter in the entire story so far. Seven pages. And all of the other chapters are at least 2-3 pages long on average. But there was so much going on, and I'm still not done with the scene. I just thought it would be very mean of me to just stop right here and go nener-nener at you all.

I would like to thank my beta reader, my cousin. I love ya girlie. You rock.

I would also like to mention, yet again, that this story was inspired by Bike's WWJD. Their story and my story are two completely different stories. Her camp does it the "right" way, while mine seems to resemble a prison gone horribly wrong.

And on the final note, I want to remind you all that I am standing firm on my warning. Review or no more chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Only God Knows**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That is all. So shut the hell up and get over it.

Summary: Naruto is forced into a camp for "troubled" youth. But will a certain raven lead him further from the path?

Well, hello fellow readers. It's me again. I know that I keep changing my username and it is probably getting tiring, but I am going to keep this name for a very long time for personal reasons (if you can figure out why, then I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Well, I have been busy with school and life. So I'm sorry. I will try and finish up all of my other stories, just give me time.

* * *

Ch11

The entire group looked at the forty-year-old with the hardened face. He looked as if he was fuming with anger at the scene that was unfolding before him. My body tensed up from the atmosphere he produced. I was terrified to even breathe in fear of offending him.

Sai, Sasuke, and the other man with the covered eye remained like statues. Perhaps this was custom for the man to shrill like a loon. Maybe he was the kind that just wouldn't stand to see such foolishness.

"No wonder your son's a fag!"

The man in green looked at him in shock. After he comprehended what the man said, he chuckled. Lee just looked ashamed to somehow disappoint his old man.

I knew how it felt to somehow not be good enough. And right now, he looked as if he was worthless simply because his father was probably going to agree.

"My son may have his demons," the father began, "but that does not give you the right to disrespect him. I highly request you apologize."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man spat.

"Gai, a father to a young man with many problems that I would want to see him overcome."

"I didn't pay this god damn camp to have my son deal with hippies!"

"That is enough!" my father shouted. "Mr. Uchiha, I could care less if you use that type of language. But you do not use our God, our savior's name in vain."

Sasuke spoke softly to his father in some language (I). Maybe Japanese or Chinese or something. I don't know. But whatever he said made his father's face turn from anger to absolute rage.

He suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm violently and spoke in that same language. I was confused. I didn't know what was going on. And it seemed that I wasn't the only one. By the appearance of the situation, it seemed like only Sai and the other man knew what was going on.

"Oh, come on, uncle, you can't be serious." Sai smiled nervously.

I gasped suddenly when I saw the man slap Sai across his face. Sai looked at him with wide eyes. This was getting out of control fast.

"Fugaku. I could care less what you do to Sasuke. I am not going to get in between of your family business, but if you ever lay a hand on my son, so help me." The man spoke sternly.

"Danzou," the man named Fugaku spoke.

Again he spoke in the foreign language. But his tone seemed more in a playful manner. It was very disturbing, to say the least. A part of me had a feeling that he was still being cold-hearted, despite the fact that Fugaku, Sasuke's father, was smiling and laughing.

"Don't come back if you're not cured." Fugaku spoke coldly, his voice dipped in venom.

The look in his eyes were soulless. His nostrils flared as his breathing increased. I felt horrible for the Uchiha. If he wasn't "cured", then he would be thrown away like a candy wrapper. His father was a reminder not only for Sasuke, but for all of us that this world has people who hated our kind. We were going to suffer silently because of this hatred we would face for the rest of our lives.

Sasuke's father looked disgusted at his son, as if he was some diseased rodent in the streets. The gravitation of this situation was just suffocating us. Or maybe just me. None of us could muster a word. Even the councilor was speechless.

Fugaku muttered a few more alien words to Danzou and soon both left the room. All of us watched in an eerie silence as they swung the doors open and left.

What could we say to make it right? How was Sasuke feeling about all of this? Could we even say something to change the how he felt about all of this? I felt helpless to see somebody in this position. It could easily have been any of us.

"Hey, kido," the woman broke the silence.

She touched Sasuke on the shoulder lightly. He slide away from her as if her touches burned and ran off.

Nobody could blame him for running. I would have done the same thing. He was fighting the darkness in his own heart, and that darkness was winning. He was trapped in those shadows, drowning in his sea of hopelessness. I wished that I could tell him that everything would be fine. But I knew that I could not even believe those words. How could I tell him that if even I couldn't have faith that his father would accept him, even if he was still a homosexual?

"Well," the woman smiled. "I think we had a rather exciting day. Today's session is over. Campers, you have 3o minutes to spend time with your family before they leave."

I looked at my parents, my mother shook her head at the situation.

"That poor boy." My mom whispered.

"He's in my cabin." I muttered.

"Just pray for him." My father spoke.

I looked up at my father. He had the same face my mother had. It seemed like both of them were having a silent conversation. I hated it when they did that. It normally meant that I was in trouble. So it seemed that I was going to end up having that lecture with my dad after all. I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Right now, I was still shaken up with the situation between Sasuke and his father.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." My mom blurted out.

She stood up and headed out for the bathroom. I had a strong sense that she only said that so she could leave me alone with my dad. I know that when they dropped me off a week ago that I wasn't really that friendly with him.

I'm still a bit upset with him, but not as much as I was last week. I'm not one to hold grudges. Those things are bad for the human soul. They only end up destroying us all. So why should I hold some ill will when I could be happy?

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Good." I muttered.

"I know you're still angry, Naruto. I can see it in your eyes."

I looked at him a bit taken aback. I tried to play it off as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He really doesn't have to know how I fell about him with this. All he had to know was that I wasn't thrilled with him sending me to this camp. He didn't have to know that I was still angry at him for betraying me.

"Naruto, you're my son. I know what's best for you."

"Then let me come back home with you guys."

"We can't do that."

I started to get irritated with him. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to stay here. I really didn't want to know what surprises this hell had for me. I was willing to do just about anything to get out.

"Fine, I was kidding about being gay. I thought it would be absolutely hilarious if I said that I was into banging guys because that's how I roll. I was never gay. This is my master plan for attention. Now can I come home?"

"Naruto, your mother and I are doing this for your own good."

"No, you're doing it because you can't handle the humiliation of me not being like you." I stood up.

I had never yelled at my father. But I couldn't handle it any more. He sent me here because he was embarrassed to have his own kid gay. He was more worried about what the church would think that that he would send his own son to some sort of gay-to-straight prison just so he could avoid the disgrace.

"Naruto, that is not true." My father spoke sternly.

"Prove it. Let me come home with you and mom."

"No. You need to find out if this is just some phase."

I couldn't believe he thought that me being gay was some sort of phase. I always knew that I was different from all of the other boys. I knew that from a very early age. For as long as I could remember, I felt an emptiness in my heart that just wouldn't go away. I wanted to fill it up. I wanted to find out why I felt that way.

And then one day I did. And I was horrified by it. I hated myself because I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to be gay. But it was the only thing that made sense. I looked at the other guys differently. I looked at girls the way I saw my mom or the way a brother would look at a sister. I could never see myself be with a woman. But I could see myself being with a guy. And that was what pissed me off in the beginning.

And my father has the balls to think that I'm just going through a phase? If being gay was a phase, then I have been going through it since I was five. A few months here was going to make me even more self-hating than I already was. And I had just finally accepted my situation.

"Please, Naruto, try to understand."

"I just can't." I spoke darkly.

"I love you, Naruto. I don't want to see you go down this path."

"You're lying. You hate me. Just admit it. You hate me because I'm fucked up your perfect little family."

Both of us were silent for a while. I looked around from the corner of my eyes to see if anybody was paying attention to us. It seemed as if nobody really cared what we were talking about. I didn't want to make a scene. One giant drama was enough for one day.

"Do you hate me?" my father asked me abruptly.

Without even thinking I blurted out a yes. I didn't care if it was out in the open now. This conversation was the straw that broke the camel's back. He didn't know what I was going through, but pretended to understand.

With that done, I left the room. I didn't even bother to look back. I hoped that my father felt like shit. That's how I have been feeling ever since I came here.

* * *

After the parents were gone, I went over to the office area where the head of the camp was. I was nervous about this meeting. I didn't know what to expect. This was really scary. I didn't know which was worse, seeing the drama earlier today, dealing with my father, or this. Right now, the police incident was looking really good.

I fumbled with my necklace for a bit before somebody came in the office. It was my grandmother.

"Isn't that against the rules?" she asked, pointing at the my old gift.

"You gave it to me when I was little. Haven't taken it off ever since."

"Really?" she smirked.

"Yeah. I always liked it. It was pretty."

She chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember the conversation I had with your parents about that necklace. They thought it was a little too feminine for a boy your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Told them what was the worst it could do." She snorted out loud.

"Are you saying that this necklace made me gay?" I asked oddly.

"Nope. Just saying that the signs were always there. Your obsession with all things Clay, your statement as to why you wanted my necklace, you blubbering all the time when you were little. Your mom said it was because you were sensitive. Ha!"

"I'm not a Clay fan though."

"That's besides the point. You were always a damn little fairy." She stated flatly.

I couldn't believe what my grandmother was saying to me. There was no way this woman was the mother of my father. She was supposed to be just as, if not more, hard-nosed than my father. But here she was, joking around with me.

"But that still gives you no right to be an arse to your father. I can't believe you told him you hated him."

"He told you?" I asked.

"No, Kushina did." My grandmother sighed as she mentioned my mom.

"Oh."

"Your mother and I have been talking a lot since you were put here."

"What you both talk about?" I asked.

I knew I had no right to ask. But I wanted to know out of curiosity. My grandmother and mom don't get along too well. I think it's because mom has to deal with dad comparing how she does things differently than how grandma does things—and vice-versa.

"Well, for starters, she told me how your father broke down with your spoiled little princess act when they both dropped you off."

I slumped a bit in guilt at what my grandmother said. I could imagine my dad falling apart at the front door as soon as they got home. I could vividly see the images of my father's body heaving as tears streamed down, fearing that he lost his youngest son and that I hated him.

"Look, Naruto, I'm not trying to put you through a guilt trip or anything. I know that your father is not perfect. Hell, I've seen him fall down lots of times. I've seen him do things that he's not proud of. But he's human. He's going to make mistakes. Don't be so hard on him. He really does love you."

"I love him too. I just don't see why he abandoned me here." I muttered.

"Naruto," my grandmother whispered as she hugged me.

Sometimes I hated it when she would do this. She would practically push my face into her cleavage. But right now, I really didn't care. It felt nice to actually have a hug from somebody that cared.

"Naruto, he didn't abandon you. He and your mother think that you need this right now. You need to sort your feelings and your issues here, away from them. They are doing this because they love you. Both of them. And don't you ever forget that."

I nodded my head at what my grandmother said. I was going to keep those words close to my heart. I needed them to renew my faith. I was going to need that for this place. This camp had a way of washing away the peace.

I heard an old man call for me and my grandmother stood up. She hugged me once more and walked out of the room. I stood up cautiously and went into the man's office. I had to stand firm. I was going to survive this situation no matter what.

As soon as I walked into the room, I felt a strong punch of cologne hit my face. I didn't expect that. It smelled like thirty old men and my grandfather's "Den". I think it's some sort of unwritten rule that old men must have their rooms marked with this scent.

I coughed a little before I sat down on the chair. I really didn't want to even look at the man. I was too nervous with this circumstance. I didn't know what to anticipate. But I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that nothing good was going to happen.

"Well, I thought about your punishment. You shall go fasting for a the week. Perhaps suffering some of the struggles those in the bible have gone through will make you see differently. The cafeteria knows you are not to be served food. Only water. You can go on now."

I couldn't believe it. He just acted as if he was talking about the weather. There was no way I was going to survive a week without food. The longest I've been without food was just skipping a meal. That was it.

"I said you can leave. I have work to do and I don't want you here." The man snapped.

I got up and left the office. I was just stunned at what happened. I couldn't even speak to him my outrage. I never would have expected that to happen. Was I really going to go on a week without food? He had to be kidding me. They can't take away food from me? Can they?

I have heard that they do that in prison. But in the end of it all, this place isn't a penitentiary. This place was a camp for young "troubled" youth trying to get on the "straight" path. This had to be some sort of child abuse here. They can't make me fast because I got arrested. My mom mentioned to Ino's mom that I got arrested here and the day after the incident, the police officer who arrested me called saying that one of the other kids were caught and confirmed that I only stumbled to the party and that the only thing I did was drink less than a quarter of booze. All my charges were dropped, something I was extremely lucky to have happened. I knew that it doesn't happen all the time.

* * *

It was getting dark now. And the old guy was right. I wasn't allowed to eat. All I was allowed was water. I wasn't even allowed to have some milk. When I was asked by the group (Sasuke wasn't even there) why I didn't get something to eat, I made a dissembling lie about how I wasn't hungry. I wasn't sure if they could see through it, but they left it at that.

Gaara and I were still a little weird with each other ever since I witnessed him throw his paroxysm. But not enough where we couldn't walk alone together to the cabin. That, I was a little thankful for. He seems like a good guy. I want to get to know him more. I'm pretty sure Gaara will be a very good friend.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the room the other day." I muttered.

"Sorry for my outburst. Just don't get into my business."

"They won't let me eat." I blurted to him.

"And they burned part of my face."

That was when I knew I had a right to be scared of this place. If Gaara got burned because he was wearing eye liner and had some tattoo, what were they really going to do to me when I got arrested? I was frightened for my own safety. I really wished right now that my father would have let me come home with him. But I don't think he will believe me if I told him what this place was doing.

I have a feeling he will only believe that I am making this up so I could get back home. I mean, it appears that all of the parents believe that their children are safe. How could these "nice people" allow such horrible things to such young people?

"This place is going to test us…" Gaara muttered.

"And not just our faith." I finished.

Gaara nodded his head to me and we continued to walk in silence.

After walking on the tortuous trail, we made our way to the cabin. Sai looked annoyed for some reason. I didn't know why he was outside. He could easily stay inside the cabin instead of waiting outside for everybody.

"Can one of you go get Kakashi?" Sai asked. "I can't get inside."

"There's no lock." Gaara pointed out.

"But I can't open the door."

I didn't bother to deal with it. I just sat on the ground and waited for somebody to go and get Kakashi. He'll figure something out. I don't know when, or how, but I found myself lulled to sleep by the small argument Gaara and Sai had.

* * *

I woke up some time later with Kakashi slamming his body into the cabin door. It seemed like the door was barricaded from the force Kakashi was using. I wonder how that happened.

After a few more minutes of slamming the door open, the door gave way. All of us got inside the cabin to find it a wreak. Our clothes were scattered all over the place. Pencils and papers were almost flying. Most of the mattresses were upturned. And in the center of this disaster was Sasuke.

"Clean this crap up." Gaara stated darkly.

"Fuck off." Sasuke growled.

"Stop acting like a little drama queen because your daddy said some shit to you."

"Say that again and see what happens." Sasuke warned.

"Get over yourself. Life sucks, you're not the only one who has a daddy who hates them." Gaara said this dangerously close to the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke suddenly spat on his face. Gaara had fire in his eyes at what Sasuke did. And without warning an explosive paroxysm erupted between the two boys. Both were punching and kicking. I swear, I saw one of them biting the other.

Kakashi and Sai grabbed the two boys. Gaara elbowed Kakashi in the gut in an attempt to get a few more hits to Sasuke. In the corner of my eye, I saw my guitar. I was horrified at what I saw. My guitar had a crack on her neck. The guitar that I had almost all my life was treated like some punching bag because of the event that went on between a father and son. I don't think I can ever forgive him for doing this. Sky was one of the only things that kept me fighting. She was my music, and he attempted to silence her voice.

TBC

* * *

Well, another chapter has ended. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed this story and Bike for writing WWJD.

I want to thank all of those who have favorite the story and favorite me as well.

I want to say thanks to my Beta Reader. You rock.

About my "threat" last chapter... Not really one. I was just frustrated with the lack of reviews... I'm struggling with trying to fill in the blacks... And normally, for me, reviews actually help me with finding out what the readers want to see. And also, because I haven't had time to even write in general, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to even update for a good long while. Hell, I am not even done with the next chapter. Getting close, but close doesn't cut it. I'm trying to get the chapter and three more done. I have a written scene that needs to be fitted somewhere. I know that I'm going to need it, but finding a place for it is going to be tricky...

And one of the reviewers, who was anon:

Type-o's I never caught. I'm too lazy to even deal with it. And, if that's how you feel... Then meh... That's how you feel.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Because, I am dead serious, I probably won't be updating for a very very very very VERY long time. Life is getting in the way, and I gotta get ready to greet my baby sister who is coming over for the holidays.

If I am able to finish chapter 12 before Christmas, then that is my gift to you.

Now, review. I need to figure out what the hell I need done in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like crap for even telling you this... But yeah... I did find the USB... Bad news... ALL of the story got corrupted... And if you have been keeping me on your update via author alert, you would know that I have been updating my Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story called **Golden Strings**. I have also been really busy with life... And well, right now, because I already have all of my Jojo story completed AND the second story, I have decided to drop this story until I can finish with my Jojo.

I know that this sounds really messed up because well, Golden Strings is a younger story than OGK. The thing is, you can look at the Jojo section of fanfic... There are only 2o fics out there... And honestly, half of them are just as bad as the Naruto fics. And by bad, I don't mean grammar, I mean destroying characters. I want to at least make a mark there, no matter how little it may be, to show others on this site that we do have members here who take pride in their fanfics and want to stay as true to the series as possible. No matter if the fanfic is based off of a mainstreamed series... Or a humble little well known creation of fiction.

I am not going to quit OGK. Trust me. This story is one of those MUST BE TOLD. I just, for the moment, have lost inspiration for the story. I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to lead it to Naruto and Sasuke being together. It looks like, from what I remember, that Gaara has more of a spot in Naruto's heart than Sasuke. And well, that is not what I really want in this fanfic. I just need to stay away from it for a while... How long will it be? I honestly do not know. But I will complete this. Like I have stated... This is one of those kinds of stories that need to be done and finished.

I am sorry to have to let you know this. If you wish to read Golden Strings, please, do so. If you want to learn about jjba, then pm me and I will be glad to explain you the series.

~NDRS or now Gio Gio Star


End file.
